Quand le soleil se meurt
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: Lorsque Hinata se blesse, l'équipe est inquiète mais ne pense pas que c'est réellement grave. Si elle avait su...
1. Incompréhension

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui me liront ^^ (c'est quand même hyper stressant de me dire que des gens autres que mes amies surexcitées vont juger mon imagination... Je vous dis pas l'angoisse ! T-T)**

 **Juste un message pour vous dire que cette fanfic va durer un certain temps et que je ne sais toujours pas où elle me mènera, donc soyez patients et indulgents. Je suis actuellement en terminale S et ce n'est pas le travail qui manque ^^ alors désolée d'avance si je mets beauuuuuuucoup de temps pour écrire et finaliser la suite (je suis assez perfectionniste).**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Haikyu! ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à** **Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Sur ce, bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : 

Kageyama

Nous étions en plein match lorsque ça arriva.

J'étais concentré sur notre jeu. Je vis la balle arrivant sur moi, Tanaka-kun qui prenait son élan et Hinata qui se plaçait dans la position de notre spéciale. Je pris ma décision en une fraction de secondes, juste après avoir étudié le bloc adverse. Après un placement rapide, j'envoyai la balle dans la paume d'Hinata, qui la smasha sur le sol adverse.

"Yes !"

Avec ce point, nous pourrions sûrement rattraper notre retard sur Nekoma. Ils ne gagnaient que de trois points après tout, et dans le 1er set. Je ne voyais même pas pourquoi j'avais cette satanée mauvaise impression. De l'autre côté du filet, je vis Kenma froncer les sourcils juste avant qu'un bruit lourd se fasse entendre. Personne ne bougeait et le silence était quasiment complet. Nous fixions tous Hinata, gisant par terre et ayant une respiration hachée. Il était allongé sur son côté droit et sa tête avait dû frapper le sol, vu l'angle à laquelle elle avait atterri. Je remarquai tout ça sans pouvoir réagir. Je crois que mon cerveau ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi ce crétin ne se relevait-il pas ? Mon cœur se serra et mon souffle me parut un peu trop rapide. Ça me semblait si irréel. J'avais la nette impression que le monde tournait alors que mon corps s'était gelé. Ou alors que la Terre s'était arrêtée et que j'étais le seul encore en vie. Oui, c'était plutôt ça, comme si ma gravité avait soudainement changé.

Kenma m'apparut soudain à côté de son épaule et la secoua doucement.

"Shoyo ? Shoyo, réveille-toi.

Sa présence nous reconnecta tous à la réalité.

\- Hinata !  
\- Shô !"

Je courus et m'agenouillai près de ses jambes tandis que le coach faisait de même près de sa tête. Il la posa doucement sur ses genoux et je le regardai faire une analyse complète de la situation, tout en observant les alentours. Noya-san essayait de passer en-dessus des bras de Daichi-senpai, qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir l'équipe entière. Heureusement que Suga-senpai l'aidait, car Tanaka-kun commençait sérieusement à gueuler trop fort et j'entendais les pires scénarios que Yamaguchi ai jamais inventé.

"Coach ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda posément Ennoshita-san.

 _Enfin quelqu'un qui a la tête sur les épaules_ , pensais-je. _Il fera un excellent capitaine l'année prochaine._

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais il ne me répond pas et son front est brûlant. On va aller l'allonger à l'infirmerie, en attendant qu'il reprenne conscience. Tu prends sa place en attendant.  
\- Ossu !

Ukai-kun se releva alors avec mon coéquipier dans les bras, et je me mis devant lui en le regardant fixement.

\- Kageyama ?  
\- Je vous accompagne.

Les sourcils du coach se froncèrent et sa tête se pencha un peu sur la droite. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais qu'Hinata avait besoin de moi. Sûrement encore ce satané égoïsme. Il me regardait toujours dans les yeux et devait peser le pour et le contre. Il acquiesça finalement.

\- Sugawara, tu rentres aussi. Prends la place de Kageyama.

Mon senpai se tourna vers moi, inquiet.

\- Ça va ? Tu fais une tête effrayante...  
\- Comme d'habitude", intervint l'intello blondinet.

Je me tournai vers lui et le fusillai du regard. Comment osait-il faire des remarques pareilles avec l'état d'Hinata ? Il me regarda avec cet air supérieur qui m'énervait tant, mais je finis par l'ignorer et par suivre Ukai-kun à l'infirmerie. Avant de passer la porte du gymnase, je lançai aux autres :

"Vous avez intérêt à gagner !  
\- Sans toi ce sera déjà plus simple, rétorqua l'asperge, qui avait décidément envie de me provoquer.

De l'autre côté du filet, Kuroo-san s'énerva.

\- Hey Lunettes-kun ! Pourquoi tu te crois si supérieur ? Je te rappelle que vous venez de perdre votre 7ème match parce que tes blocs c'est que du papier mâché ! Prend pas la grosse tête !"

Pendant que les chamailleries habituelles recommençaient, et je soupçonnais fortement Kuroo-san d'adorer provoquer Tsukkishima, j'accompagnai Ukai-kun à l'infirmerie. Il déposa Hinata sur un matelas avant d'aller chercher des serviettes. Je m'assis à côté et regardai mon ancien adversaire, perdu. Le coach mouilla une serviette avec de l'eau froide avant de la poser sur le front du... malade, blessé ?. Mon cerveau était bloqué. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Hinata continuait de garder les yeux fermés. C'était lui qui avait toujours le plus d'entrain, d'énergie, de motivation (même si je n'était pas loin derrière et que je ne l'avouerai jamais) et le voir comme ça me faisait froid dans le dos. Le coach cherchait d'autres affaires, sans doute des médicaments, et il me parla en même temps.

"Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Non, mais je crois que Kenma oui.  
\- J'irais lui parler tout à l'heure.  
\- Vous pensez qu'il va mettre longtemps à se réveiller ?

Le coach soupira. Il revient vers nous et fit avaler un énergisant à Hinata.

\- Je ne pense pas. Il commence à réagir aux contacts et aux sons. Il a dû perdre connaissance à cause du choc à la tête, une bosse se forme déjà.  
\- Ça peut être grave ?  
\- Oui. Je vais voir les autres pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop. Prends soin de lui en attendant la fin du match.  
\- Ossu !"

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au malade avant de partir en refermant la porte. Je reportai mon regard sur Hinata. De la sueur perlait sur ses tempes et je voyais des frissons parcourir son corps. Il avait des sueurs froides, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il semblait avoir de la fièvre. Cependant, sa respiration était plus fluide que dans le gymnase tout à l'heure, même si elle restait un peu sifflante. Je me penchai pour toucher son front. J'eu l'impression que ma main avait touché une casserole et je la retirais vivement, ayant presque peur de me brûler. C'est alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

Je sursautai et m'écartai d'un bond. Son regard était désespéré et sa respiration s'accéléra. Je voulus intervenir mais je le regardais en ne sachant pas quoi faire. Heureusement, Hinata se rendit compte de son état et il ferma les yeux, avant de prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations. Après une minute qui me sembla très longue, son souffle fut de nouveau régulier. Je me rapprochai de lui.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
\- Je vais bien.

Cette phrase simple et stupide fit lâcher mes nerfs. Je m'étais inquiété pour rien alors ? Il n'avait pas du tout chuté en plein entrainement, pendant un match qui plus est, et n'avait pas vraiment alerté toute l'équipe ? _Nooooooon, absolument pas._ Quel abruti ! Je failli lui coller une droite en plein figure mais je me rappelai son état et ne lui frappait que légèrement l'arrière du crâne, évitant sa bosse. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et dans ses yeux, je vis une lueur de colère. J'attrapai ensuite son poignet.

\- Tu as été inconscient pendant près de 13 minutes, crétin, et ton corps est brûlant ! Tu ne vas pas bien du tout !  
\- Je devais juste être en train de dormir. Je suis fatigué.  
\- Fatigué ? C'est quoi cette excuse de merde ?  
\- Ne cris pas s'il te plaît, j'ai mal à la tête, geignit-il.  
\- Evidemment ! Tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être inconscient ! Et stupide ! Pourquoi tu t'ai fais mal ?

Il me regarda bizarrement avant de tourner la tête. J'attendis, de plus en plus anxieux, puis pris son menton et le rapprochai de mon visage. Ses yeux étaient apeurés, et je commençai sérieusement à me dire que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Je n'allai pas le refrapper !

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi méchant ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton sarcasme ou de tes réprimandes. Si tu n'es là que pour ça, tu peux partir, finit-il par dire en désignant la porte du bout de son doigt, utilisant le peu de forces qu'il avait retrouvé.

Je le lâchai et me levai rageusement.

\- Si seulement... mais je ne peux pas. Le coach m'a demandé de veiller sur toi jusqu'à la fin du match.

Hinata fronça ses sourcils de manière plus voyante mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. J'allai m'asseoir près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Pourquoi toi ?"

Nos yeux étaient rivés les uns dans les autres et Hinata attendait visiblement une réponse. Je le fixai encore quelques secondes avant de mettre ma tête sur mes genoux et d'entourer le tout par mes bras. Je ne voulais pas répondre, parce que je ne savais pas non plus, et je sentis une vague de fatigue me percuter de plein fouet. Petit à petit, mes yeux se fermèrent et je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre...**

 **Le deuxième arrivera vraisemblablement avant le 25, ou sinon juste après :D**

 **Passer de bonnes vacances 3**


	2. Le début des problèmes

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite ^^ Le dramatique ne va tarder à arriver, alors profitez bien de ces derniers doux petits chapitres (vous ne voyez pas mais j'ai trop un sourire de sadique là :D)**

 **PS : Si vous vous intéressez également au volley, l'équipe française masculine bat tous les records en ce moment ! Elle vient de gagner les championnats d'Europe, juste après la Ligue mondiale :3 Voilà voilà !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Kageyama

"yama… Kageyama !

Mes yeux se rouvrirent doucement et je levai la tête. J'entendais dans la voix d'Hinata une anxiété et un empressement qui m'annonçaient que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?  
\- Pas plus de 5 minutes.

Je déroulai mes bras lentement, fatigué et encore un peu énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Mon…

Il inspira à fond.

\- J'ai mal.

Je me réveillai d'un coup et définitivement et me précipitai vers lui. L'un de nos points communs, c'était la fierté. Un égo monstrueux qui faisait que nous étions toujours prêts à montrer que nous étions les plus forts, les plus rapides, etc... S'il me montrait une faiblesse, c'est qu'il devait avoir vraiment mal. Je m'agenouillai rapidement juste à côté de lui.

\- Où ça ?  
\- Genou droit.

Mes yeux observèrent sa jambe. Elle était légèrement pliée alors que la gauche était parfaitement tendue. Ses protections étant encore en place, je ne voyais pas très bien son genou, mais il me semblait qu'il avait doublé de volume.

\- Bon. Je vais enlever ta protection pour mieux voir donc tu vas avoir un peu plus mal.  
\- Ossu."

Nous nous regardâmes quelques instant, puis je me déplaçai jusqu'à son genou et enlevai petit à petit sa protection. Hinata grimaça un peu et serra les poings.

Déboîté.

Je le vis au premier coup d'œil. La peau était bleutée et tendue, pendant que le genou faisait deux fois sa taille normale. Je me traitai mentalement de tous les noms. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de m'endormir alors que je devais veiller sur lui ? _Crétin, crétin, crétin !_ Je commençai à paniquer légèrement. Que devais-je faire ? Le remettre en place ? _Mais si j'aggravai la situation ?_ Finalement, je décidai d'aller chercher le coach, pour qu'il prenne les décisions, comme un adulte responsable. Je respirai profondément avant de regarder Hinata. Il avait fermé ses yeux, mais il les rouvrit et me fixa avec un air impatient et anxieux à la fois. Je voulus sourire pour le rassurer mais vu qu'il m'avait dit que mon sourire pourrait être mon déguisement d'Halloween, je ne le fis pas.

"Ça ne m'a pas l'air trop grave, mais je vais demander au coach Ukai de regarder, pour qu'il vérifie. Je vais appeler quelqu'un qui ira le chercher, Ossu ?

Hinata secoua faiblement la tête. Je me levai et passai la tête par la porte d'entrée. Je regardai à droite et à gauche mais personne n'était en vue. J'attendis quelques secondes pour voir si ça changeait, mais non. Tout était vide. Nous étions définitivement seuls. Je soupirai et enrageai.

\- Merde !

Je regardai en arrière. Hinata avait refermé ses yeux, respirant du mieux qu'il pouvait et il avait recommencé à transpirer malgré les serviettes froides. Je m'approchai et lui en mis une sur son genou.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. Il n'y a personne alors je vais aller le chercher moi-même. Toi, arrête de penser à la douleur et commence à compter les secondes. Je vais aller à fond et tu essaieras de battre mon record quand tu te seras reposer, Ossu ?  
\- Ossu.

Il chuchota, comme pour économiser de l'énergie. Il ne semblait vraiment pas bien et j'hésitai à le laisser seul, mais le coach ne serait jamais prévenu sinon, et la situation s'éterniserait. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais voulu me compliquer la tâche ?

\- Et surtout, ne t'endors pas ! "

Je sortis en courant de l'infirmerie et sprintai en direction du gymnase. Il fallait que je dépêche. Si Hinata faisait une rechute pendant mon absence, je me sentirai horriblement coupable. En arrivant, je vis que le match n'était heureusement pas fini. J'étais sûr qu'Hinata ne voudrait pas que l'équipe le voit dans son état actuel. D'après les points, j'espérai qu'ils étaient à leur 2nd set, et non au 3ème. J'avais aussi de la chance parce que le coach Ukai se tenait tout près de l'entrée. Je m'arrêtai juste avant d'entrer pour prendre deux ou trois grandes inspirations. Ça ne servirait à rien d'inquiéter les autres, alors je m'avançai le plus calmement possible jusqu'au coach avant de l'appeler.

"Kageyama ? Que fais-tu ici ? Hinata va bien ?

Je me rapprochai un peu plus avant de répondre.

\- Coach, vous pouvez venir voir ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde ai besoin d'être au courant.

Ukai-kun me regarda avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux, mais il ne laissa rien voir dans son comportement. Il attendit que le prochain point soit marqué (par nous), avant de s'adresser aux autres.

\- Les gars ?

Karasuno en entier se tourna vers nous.

\- Z'avez intérêt à gagner bande de gamins écervelés.  
\- Ossu ! "

Malgré l'entrain collectif, je vis des regards interloqués, avant de faire demi-tour. Une fois sortis, nous courûmes jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Hinata n'avait pas bougé et son état n'avait heureusement pas empiré.

"Hey ! Tu peux arrêter de compter, fis-je en le rejoignant.

Je savais que mon rôle était maintenant de détourner l'attention d'Hinata, pour que le coach puisse gérer la situation. Je le vis du coin de l'œil s'approcher du genou et froncer ses sourcils broussailleux.

\- Alors, combien ?  
\- 216.  
-T'arrive à convertir en minutes ?  
\- T'es chiant.

Je le regardai fixement en essayant de paraître sérieux et calme à la fois.

\- Combien ?  
\- … Je dirais 3 minutes et 26 secondes.  
\- Bien. Maintenant, faut juste que tu te reposes si tu rivaliser avec ma vitesse.

Je vis un semblant de gratitude s'allumer au fond de ses yeux, mais je ne sus comment réagir.

\- J'ai pas l'impression que ce sera… aussi simple. N'est-ce pas, coach ?  
\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Hinata, répondit l'interpelé. Ton genou est déboîté. Je vais devoir le remettre en place et ça risque de faire un mal de chien, alors si tu peux mordre dans quelque chose, fais-le.  
\- Ossu. Kageyama ?  
\- Ouai.

Je pris une serviette humide et la plaçai dans sa bouche avant de m'asseoir près de sa hanche gauche.

\- Ce serait plus facile si tu te détendais un peu, prévint le coach.

Pour l'aider, je tendis instinctivement ma main vers la sienne. Hinata me regarda, surpris, avant de la prendre. Ça le calma un peu, même s'il resta toujours crispé.

\- Bon, dit le coach. 1, 2, 3."

J'entendis le 3 et un claquement sec juste avant que mes phalanges ne soient broyées. Je serrai les mâchoires, pour ne rien dire, car je savais qu'Hinata souffrait beaucoup plus que moi. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son poing libre était crispé au maximum. J'imaginai déjà les marques que ses ongles laisseraient sur sa chair. Sa bouche était quasiment fermée, alors que la serviette était encore dedans. J'entendis un gémissement rauque sortir de la bouche d'Hinata et je vis que le coach tâtait son genou.

"Bon, chaque nerf à l'air d'être à sa place. Tu vas te reposer un jour ou deux avant de remarcher, et je vais vérifier ton état. Si tu veux rejouer avant la fin de la semaine, ne fais aucune bêtise, compris ?

J'enlevai la serviette de sa bouche avec ma seule main de libre pour qu'il puisse répondre.

\- Oui, coach. Merci.

Dans le couloir, on entendit un bruit de pas précipités. Hinata se raidit et resserra ma main. Je n'avais pas remarqué que la pression s'était relâchée juste avant. Je le regardai.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça !  
\- Ils comprendront, tu sais.  
\- Je ne veux pas !  
\- Arrête de faire l'enfant. On est une équipe. Ils t'ont déjà vu dans des situations bien pires.  
\- S'il te plaît.

Je soupirai. Sa petite moue boudeuse avec ses grands yeux souffrants eurent raison de moi.

\- Personne ?  
\- Le coach, Kenma et toi. Pour l'instant.  
\- Kenma ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ils vont râler.  
\- …

Je soupirai une deuxième fois. _Et après c'est moi qui est chiant ?_

\- Bien."

Pendant que le coach prenait de quoi faire un bandage, je défis ma main et sortis de l'infirmerie. Juste à temps d'ailleurs, car Noya-san arriva devant la porte que je venais de fermer, suivit de près par tous les autres. Daichi-senpai se plaça juste devant moi. Je me massai distraitement la main en l'écoutant.

"Il va bien ?  
\- Oui, mais il veut rester un peu seul pour l'instant.  
\- Il ne veut pas qu'on entre ?  
\- Non.  
\- Personne ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je sentais déjà leur désapprobation.

\- Le coach, Kenma et moi. Pour l'instant.  
\- Pourquoi Kenma et pas nous ? bouda aussitôt Noya-san.  
\- Noya, arrête de faire l'enfant, le gronda Asahi-senpai, et je me fis la réflexion que le libéro et le feinteur n'avait pas que leur petite taille en commun.  
\- Pourquoi ne veux-t-il pas nous laisser le voir alors que tu dis qu'il va bien ? intervint Daichi-senpai.

Je soupirai, et pensai que j'en avais marre de soupirer et que j'aurais préféré qu'Hinata ne fasse aucune bêtise aujourd'hui. C'était épuisant à la fin.

\- Il va mieux maintenant mais ce n'était pas le cas y a encore quelques minutes.  
\- Non mais sérieusement ! s'exclama Tanaka-kun. Il m'a déjà dégueulé sur les genoux, comment ça peut être pire ?  
\- Il avait le genou déboîté.

Je sursautai et me retournai. Le coach nous fixait tous avec un air soucieux ou furieux, je ne pourrai pas dire.

\- Dé…déboîté ? bégayèrent Yamaguchi et Asahi-senpai.  
\- Oui et il a besoin de repos, alors arrêter de stagner ici bande de débiles curieux et aller vous entraîner!

Toute l'équipe déguerpie en courant, et je souris. Ils étaient attentionnés, mais la menace d'un coache en colère, l'emportait largement. Sauf qu'Ukai-kun se tourna aussi vers moi.

\- Kageyama, je peux savoir ce que tu fais à traîner ?  
\- Je ne reste pas ici ?  
\- Non, je lui ai donné des sédatifs et il est en train de dormir. De plus, je ne veux pas que tu gâches l'occasion de t'entraîner avec les meilleurs et je ne pense pas non plus qu'Hinata serait d'accord.

Je regardai la porte de l'infirmerie. C'était clair que si je restai là à ne rien faire, j'allai devenir un poids mort pour l'équipe. En plus, je mourrai d'envie de jouer au volleyball.

\- Ossu."

Et je courus vers le gymnase, en ayant quand même l'impression de fuir un problème.

* * *

 **La suite arrivera je pense avant la fin des vacances...**

 **Profitez bien d'ailleurs ! Et poster des reviews, même si vous trouvez que vous dîtes des choses pas constructibles (moi j'ai toujours cette impression -.-')**


	3. Oups, je suis un idiot

**Recoucou ! Voilà la suite avec moi de dialogues et plus de paragraphes :D**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont postés des reviews, ça fait super plaisir de savoir que vous aimez bien :3 !**

 **Ici, le point de vue est celui d'Hinata (il va changer souvent donc voilà je préviens)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : 

Hinata

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Après avoir rapidement calmé mon souffle, je passai une main sur mes yeux. Le camion et son impact sur mon corps étaient encore très présents dans mon esprit. Je respirai une dernière grande inspiration avant de voir où j'étais : l'infirmerie, et c'était la nuit. Je le sus car je ne vis d'abord rien, avant que mes yeux captent des rayons lunaires. Je me relevai sur mes coudes. Un poids me gêna un peu, et je découvris qu'on m'avait couvert d'une couette. J'appréciais l'attention, mais j'avais faim. Je tournai la tête et vis près de moi, miraculeusement, un bento. Je m'assis et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait du riz, des légumes et un peu de viande froide. Je mangeais rapidement en me disant que le dieu de la nourriture devait réellement exister, avant de me rendormir. Je me réveillerai pour de bon plus tard.

Et effectivement, lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, le soleil inondait l'infirmerie. Je m'assis et regardai autour de moi avant d'enlever la couette et de regarder mon genou. Il semblait avoir retrouvé sa taille normale et un bandage maintenait de la pommade dessus. Je n'avais plus mal, et ma nuit semblait m'avoir calmé de mon état. En y repensant, je me dis que je n'avais encore jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie, même lorsque Natsu-nii m'avait lancé un manuel scolaire dans la tête. Mais je me rendis compte que j'avais encore faim. En soupirant, je vis qu'il ne serait que bientôt neuf heures. J'espérai que quelqu'un allait bientôt venir, car je sentais que je m'ennuyai déjà. Je décidai alors de me remémorer nos matchs, pour passer le temps. Celui qui me marquait le plus, avait été et resterait toujours le deuxième contre Aoba Josai. Je revis encore le ballon arrivant dans ma main, puis la balle qui repartait à toute vitesse après avoir rebondit contre le block. Le sentiment d'horreur lorsqu'en me retournant, je vis que personne ne pourrait la rattraper à temps. Un frisson me parcourut. Cette sensation d'avoir provoqué la fin de notre rêve restait gravée en moi. La culpabilité me rongeait et continuerait de le faire jusqu'à ce que l'on batte de nouveau l'équipe du Grand Roi. Je m'étais promis de progresser dans ce but, mais peut-être que j'en avais trop fait. Après tout, j'étais coincé ici à cause de mon manque de jugement : s'entraîner la nuit me semblait maintenant une très mauvaise idée. Comme pour confirmer mon hypothèse, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et le coach me regarder, inquiet et soulagé à la fois.

« Tu es réveillé ? Tu n'as pas fait de conneries en attendant au moins ? rajouta-t-il après mon bref hochement de tête.  
\- Dites coach, j'ai faim, dis-je après avoir secoué la tête pour signifier que je n'avais rien fait.  
\- T'es vraiment un estomac sur pattes ! T'as pas mangé le bento ?

 _Ah, ce n'était pas le dieu de la nourriture…_

\- Si, mais hier.

Il râla un peu avant de me dire qu'il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec de l'omelette et une pomme.

\- Bouffe-moi ça, et après repose-toi.  
\- Je ne peux pas aller m'entrainer ?  
\- Non !

Ses yeux furieux me fermèrent la bouche. Bon d'accord, je m'étais déboîté le genou, mais il l'avait remis, non ?

\- Je ne suis pas guérit ?  
\- Tant que tu n'es pas passé à l'hôpital, tu ne joueras pas au volley. C'est tout.  
\- Mais coach, pourquoi l'hôpital ?

J'avoue que je devais être pire qu'un enfant avec la tête boudeuse que j'avais, mais je voulais vraiment jouer là.

\- J'ai replacé l'os mais les ligaments sont peut-être croisés et si tu rejoue dans cet état, tu peux t'abîmer définitivement le genou. Et à ce stade, tu ne joueras plus jamais. C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

Je secouai négativement la tête. Le coach pouvait être carrément terrifiant, et ma tentative de l'amadouer avait été un échec total, je le reconnus.

\- Bien. Alors sois patient jusqu'à midi. Je t'emmènerai après le déjeuner.  
\- Ossu… »

Il me regarda un peu plus, avant de repartir. Je ne bougeai d'abord pas, avant de finir mon omelette et de croquer à pleines dents dans ma pomme. Bon, j'allais essayer d'être patient.

Ce fut également un échec total. Trente minutes suffirent pour que ma motivation tombe à l'eau et que je commence à trouver des excuses, plus stupides les unes que les autres, pour aller au gymnase. Et finalement, je me dis que d'attendre ici ou là-bas ne faisait pas une grande différence. Je pliai alors doucement ma jambe droite et constatai qu'elle ne me faisait pas mal. _Super !_ Je me mis debout. Pour tomber aussitôt. Ah oui, peut-être que la jambe gauche n'avait plus de sang à force d'être pliée. Je l'étendis alors doucement et ressentis la sensation de fourmis dans mes veines. Très désagréable, selon moi. Après une minute ou deux en demi-tailleur, je me levai, et restai plus ou moins debout, essayant de me tenir au bureau. J'avais de légers vertiges, mais rien de bien grave. C'était sûrement dû à la bosse que je sentais à l'arrière de ma tête. Puis je partis de l'infirmerie.

La distance avec le gymnase me parut bien plus longue qu'avant et je trébuchai plusieurs fois. C'était douloureux, au genou et au cerveau mais je me dis que je serais vraiment heureux d'arriver, alors je continuais. Comment Kageyama avait-il réussit l'exploit d'un aller-retour-ramener-le-coach en moins de trois minutes trente ? C'était réellement un génie et un surhomme. Mais un jour, j'arriverais à le battre.

En entrant dans le gymnase, j'inspirai à fond _. L'odeur de la bombe de froid et du parquet !_ Cette odeur m'avait marqué pour toujours : elle resterait à jamais gravée dans mon âme. Le volley faisait partie de moi, personne ne me l'enlèverait. J'eu quand même un léger doute en voyant la tête furieuse du coach. Il marchait à grand pas vers moi, et même Kageyama ne m'avait jamais paru aussi effrayant. Arrivé devant moi, il attrapa mon col et me plaqua sur le mur, à ma gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, putain ?!

Mes mains se posèrent instinctivement sur les siennes, pour essayer de le faire lâcher prise. Euh… il n'allait quand même pas m'étouffer, si ?

\- Je viens juste voir, soufflai-je en paniquant.

Peut-être que si finalement, vu que je commençai à suffoquer.

\- Tu ne devais pas bouger de l'infirmerie !  
\- Désolé. Je suis désolé. »

Il me lâcha brusquement et j'atterris d'abord sur ma jambe droite, qui se plia sous le poids de mon corps. Je tombai à genou et mis une main sur ma gorge avant de tousser. Bon, d'accord j'étais encore faible mais pas besoin de s'énerver comme ça. Je ne voulais pas mourir moi ! Je relevai un peu la tête et vis que Suga-senpai s'était mis à ma hauteur et me pressait l'épaule en parlant. Pendant ce temps, Daichi-senpai parlait avec le coach. J'enlevai ma main de ma gorge et reportai mon attention sur l'argenté.

« Ça va ?  
\- Euh, oui, répondis-je encore un peu sonné.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'eu un choc. Même Suga-senpai s'y mettait ? Est-ce que je faisais tout de travers ? Ils devaient tous me prendre pour un idiot…

\- Hum… je viens regarder, même si je ne peux pas jouer.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Ton genou doit se reposer et marcher ne l'aide pas, intervint le capitaine.

Je baissai la tête. Je devais être pitoyable, pire qu'un enfant, comme d'habitude.

\- C'est gentil de venir nous encourager, mais ne mets pas ta santé en péril pour nous Hinata.  
\- D'accord, marmonnais-je.  
\- Mais bon, maintenant que tu es ici, restes y, soupira-t-il.

Je relevai vivement la tête, juste le temps de voir un demi-sourire dans ma direction, et quand je compris, un grand sourire illumina mon visage.

\- Je vais t'aider à aller sur un banc, ce sera plus confortable, me proposa gentiment Suga-senpai.  
\- Merci senpais ! »

Ils eurent tous les deux un regard attendri et un fin sourire, avant que le capitaine ne retourne voir les autres, qui s'entraînaient aux réceptions et aux attaques, et que le vice-capitaine ne m'aide à m'asseoir près d'un des terrains où se déroulaient les matchs. Le coach me lança un regard en coin clairement énervé et un peu coupable aussi, alors je lui adressai un grand sourire reconnaissant, sachant que si je pouvais rester, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas dit non. Il fut un peu surpris mais sourit légèrement aussi, avant de s'énerver sur Kageyama qui s'était pris un ballon dans la tête par manque de concentration.

Pendant un peu plus d'une heure, j'observai les matchs entre équipes, en devant parfois me retenir de rattraper une balle ou de hurler qu'il fallait qu'ils se bougent. Je trouvais ça assez drôle, beaucoup plus que d'être seul à l'infirmerie. Quelques personnes vinrent me voir sur mon pauvre banc, notamment Kuroo-san qui s'amusa à me persécuter, avant que Tsukkishima ne retienne son attention, et Kenma qui me parla aussi peu que d'habitude mais le simple fait qu'il soit là me montrait son inquiétude.

Puis vint le déjeuner, toujours aussi bruyant, et durant lequel j'eus l'impression d'être un assisté. Les joueurs se démarquaient en deux camps : le premier était ULTRA-attentionné et le second très, très, mais alors très, très chiant. Je finis par me concentrer sur mon assiette, ne répondant plus aux provocations, sinon j'allais être en retard. Je pris un dernier onigri avant de claudiquer jusqu'à la voiture du coach. Il m'y attendait déjà et je me dépêchai de m'attacher.

« Je savais que j'avais bien fait de prendre ma voiture », bougonna-t-il.

Le trajet fut assez court et surtout silencieux, et nous n'attendîmes que trois heures à l'hôpital. La présence d'Ukai-kun me calma bizarrement, comme si son aura terrifiante m'enlevait la moindre idée de bouger sans son accord. Puis une infirmière m'appela et m'examina. J'avoue que j'étais hyper stressé à ce moment-là. Une femme qui ne me connaissait absolument pas allait décider de mon avenir ! Elle se tourna finalement vers nous et annonça avec un grand sourire :

« C'est bon. Le genou est bien remis et les ligaments sont en place. Tu pourras rejouer dès demain.  
\- Demain ? Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?  
\- Pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de complications. Ton genou reste encore un peu fragile.  
\- Ah d'accord. »

Le coach paraissait sincèrement soulagé et il rougit un peu lorsque la jeune femme le complimenta sur la façon dont il avait remis mon genou. Je souris légèrement. J'étais peut-être idiot mais pas myope. C'était comme avec Daichi-senpai et Suga-senpai, qui pensaient que leur relation ne me sautait pas aux yeux… Leur bonheur était si flagrant qu'il me semblait qu'un aveugle l'aurait vu. Mais bon, tant que les gens que j'aimais étaient en sécurité, je pensais que rien ne pourrait me rendre malheureux.

L'entraînement reprit donc le lendemain, d'abord doucement puis beaucoup plus intensément que pour les autres parce que j'avais « du retard à rattraper sale mollusque incapable de prendre soin de moi », cité Kageyama et Ukai-kun. Ces deux-là débordaient réellement d'affection… mais peu m'importait. Je jouai au volley.

* * *

 **Parfois je relis mes chapitres et je me dis que c'est vraiment pas long et assez médiocre comparé au temps que je mets à l'écrire... -'**

 **En relisant, je me rends compte qu'on pourrait croire à la fin... Quelle naïveté ! :D La suite sera pire alors arrêtez vous là si vous avez de fragiles petits coeurs. Ce chapitre est un peu l'accalmie avant la tempête ^^**

 **Suite bientôt :***


	4. Pluie et voiture

**Coucou ! Comme annoncé précédemment, voilà le début des emmerdes ! ^^**

 **Point de vue d'Hinata puis de Kageyama, mais je suis sûre que vous l'auriez deviné sans mon aide :D**

 **Bonne lectures, mes petits anges (j'essaye de faire des coeurs mais j'y arrive pas :()**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : 

Hinata

Il pleuvait beaucoup aujourd'hui et j'aurais vraiment aimé que Maman puisse me ramener moi aussi en voiture. Je trouvais déjà difficile de remonter en vélo avec la côte et les virages, mais la pluie rendait le parcourt infernal. Les autres jours, je me disais que ça pouvait servir pour le volley, mais aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression que j'aurais dû rester au lit. Kageyama avait gagné toutes nos courses, Daichi-senpai s'était énervé parce que je m'étais pris un service d'Asahi-senpai en pleine tête et j'avais encore eu une note à un seul chiffre. Et maintenant, il pleuvait ! Je voyais toujours le bon côté des choses mais là, j'abandonnai, continuant de pédaler avec la force du désespoir. J'avais froid et j'enviai Natsu-nii qui devait regarder son émission préférée en mangeant des kabaya sakusaku* au chocolat avec une couverture toute douce sur ses épaules… Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être trempé à cause de cette foutue pluie ! Et je ne voyais pratiquement rien en plus de ça, juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas aller sur l'axe des voitures. Les rideaux d'eau tombant me cachaient les alentours et le bruit assourdissant des gouttes s'écrasant sur le bitume m'empêchait d'entendre les voitures jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient juste à côté de moi. Ça me stressait un peu de ne pas être conscient de mon environnement, comme si j'étais aveugle et sourd. J'avais hâte de retrouver ma famille et surtout, mon lit.

Il y eu la petite descente habituelle que j'adorais tant après cette grande montée interminable. Encore deux virages et je serais dans ma rue, puis je compterais sept maisons et je serais arrivé chez moi. Tout en pensant à ça, je donnai un coup de pédale pour avancer plus vite. Seulement, je fus aveuglé par les pleins phares de la voiture arrivant en face et je voulus freiner pour ralentir. La roue s'arrêta mais elle continua de glisser sur le sol et finalement, lorsque j'entamai le virage, je sentis le vélo basculer et j'atterris dans une grosse flaque d'eau boueuse. _Beurk !_ Ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée. Je relevais vivement les yeux pour voir si une voiture ne passait pas près de moi. Non, la voie était libre et je me sentis soulagé. Je relevais mon vélo et alors que j'allais remonter dessus, quelque chose me percuta dans le dos.

A cet instant, j'eus l'impression que mon esprit se détacha de mon corps, comme s'il voulait m'éviter toutes les douleurs que j'imaginais ressentir. Je fus projeté sur le trottoir. Pendant ce temps, je m'insultai : j'avais oublié de regarder dans mon dos, alors que c'était de là que venait le danger le plus direct. Les quelques passants qui étaient près de moi s'arrêtèrent et ce fut une femme qui se précipita la première à mon chevet. Le lampadaire le plus proche éclairait seulement un bout de mon pied, mais je voyais clairement du sang se répandre en partant de ma jambe gauche. D'ailleurs, en regardant un peu plus et en m'ouvrant légèrement aux sensations, je crus comprendre que ma cuisse était ouverte. Pendant que je continuais mon diagnostic, la femme dit à l'homme le plus proche d'appeler une ambulance. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible et je vis que j'avais d'autre blessure. Ma tête saignait aussi et je ne pense pas qu'un angle à plus de cinquante degrés soit naturel pour ma jambe droite. Je me souvenais encore de mon déboîtement de genou, deux semaines plus tôt. Apparemment, j'allais avoir vraiment mal cette fois-ci.

Ma conscience semblait m'échapper un peu plus à chaque seconde et je ressentais avec plus de précision ce qui m'arrivait. Mon esprit se joignit à mon corps juste après que j'ai aperçu Maman arriver. _Noooon, pas elle._ Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux, parce que je venais de me reprendre possession de mon corps et que je ne voulais pas que ma Maman me voit comme ça. J'avais eu raison : ça faisait mal. Horriblement mal, et si j'avais eu la force de crier, j'aurais hurlé ma douleur au monde. La femme près de moi me parlait, mais j'avais trop mal pour écouter. J'aurais cru que je ne sentirais rien en-dessous de mon bassin mais si. J'avais l'impression que des millions d'éclats tranchants m'arrachaient les jambes, lentement et douloureusement. En plus, ma tête me brûlait, comme si elle voulait effacer tous les souvenirs qui étaient dedans. J'entendis un hurlement aigu et une personne me prit la main. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me suppliait de quelque chose, mais je basculai soudain dans le noir.

Je me réveillai sur un tas de sable, perdu au milieu de l'océan. Je fis le tour de mon horizon mais ne vis que de l'eau calme et claire à perte de vue. J'avais l'impression d'être le feu englouti par de l'eau et prisonnier de la terre. Au moins, l'air était respirable. Je ris. Je devenais bizarre, à faire des comparaisons aussi intelligentes. Le soleil était magnifique, brillant et ne me brûlait pas la peau. Je m'assis. J'avais décidé que je profiterais de ce soleil et de ce calme encore un peu, avant de commencer à me poser des questions. J'étais bien là, et même si je ne me rappelai pas comment j'étais arrivé, je n'étais pas inquiet. Un paysage aussi clair ne pouvait pas être dangereux. Je caressai le sable. Il était fin, blond et doux. Tout doux ! Comme la couverture que j'avais imaginé sur les épaules de Natsu-nii. Elle devait être bien au chaud à l'heure actuelle, un peu comme moi.

J'avais vaguement conscience que je venais d'avoir un accident mais après une petit inspection, je remarquai que je n'avais rien. C'était sûrement un autre vélo qui m'avait renversé. Quelque chose de bénin qui m'avait juste surpris. _Bénin…_ Je souris. Même les mots savants je les connaissais maintenant ? Ça aurait pu être utile pour un examen. Dommage que je ne m'en souvienne que maintenant. Je ris un peu. Qui se souciait des examens ? Les plus intelligents réussissaient et les autres se contentaient des restes. Je serais indéniablement de ceux qui ont les restes, mais je m'en fichais. Ce n'était pas l'une de mes priorités dans la vie. J'accordais plus d'importance à Natsu-nii ou à Maman. Il y avait autre chose aussi qui me préoccupait, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots dessus, comme si cette chose ou personne était lointaine. Je haussai légèrement les épaules. Elle ne devait pas être si importante que ça. Mais je sentais aussi qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Je savais que je n'étais pas totalement équilibré, comme si je n'avais jamais trouvé une réelle raison de vivre. En fait, j'avais l'impression que cette mini île déserte était un coin de ma conscience qui me permettait de me comprendre. J'éclatai de rire. Je racontais vraiment n'importe quoi. Tsukkishima se moquerait encore plus de moi s'il m'entendait. Mais… Je penchai la tête sur le côté pour réfléchir. _Qui est Tsukkishima ?_

* * *

Kageyama

J'avais eu de la peine pour Hinata en voyant la pluie battante d'hier soir. Je savais qu'il rentrait à bicyclette et j'avoue que je m'étais légèrement inquiété. Mais ce crétin avait manqué l'entraînement de ce matin, n'était pas en cours et ne répondait pas à mes messages. A ceux des senpais non plus apparemment, et je commençais à sérieusement m'énerver. Je me rappelai qu'il m'avait donné le numéro de sa maison juste à la fin de la pause déjeuner, et je décidai alors d'appeler en allant à l'entraînement du soir. Si cet idiot était malade, rien ne l'empêchait de répondre. Mon énervement était aussi grand que mon inquiétude. J'attendis impatiemment la fin des cours, plus que d'habitude, et dès que la dernière cloche sonna, je sautai de mon siège, passai rapidement à mon casier pour prendre mes affaires et me dirigeai à grands pas vers les vestiaires de notre gymnase. J'essayai d'appeler en marchant. Personne ne décrocha. Bon, c'était explicable si Hinata était au lit et que sa mère n'était pas rentrée avec sa sœur. Je me changeai rapidement sous le regard amusé des autres, qui pensaient sûrement que j'allais insulter Hinata au téléphone. Après réflexions, je me dis que l'insulter ne serait pas la meilleure des idées, mais au moins lui expliquer que donner des nouvelles n'allait pas l'amputer d'un bras. Je sortis des vestiaires avec les autres et essayai de le rappeler. La sonnerie s'arrêta après la quatrième tonalité, alors que j'avais mis un pied dans le gymnase.

« Hinata ?  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- Ah, Natsu. Bonjour. C'est Kageyama.  
\- Tobio-nii…

Elle avait décidé de m'appeler comme ça dès la première fois où j'étais venu chez eux. J'avais été surpris mais la petite sœur d'Hinata était si têtue et mignonne que je n'avais pas pu lui faire changer d'avis. Elle m'avait aussi interdit de l'appeler par son nom de famille, disant que je la confondrais avec Hinata sinon.

\- Oui c'est moi, est-ce que…  
\- Tobio-nii…

Je m'arrêtai de parler et de marcher. Sa voix était tremblante et j'étais en plein milieu du gymnase. Je fus encore plus inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Natsu ?  
\- C'est… c'est Sho-nii.

J'entendais ses larmes au téléphone et j'eus envie de la serrer dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Oui, même moi j'avais un cœur. Je fronçai tout de même les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin avait encore fait pour faire pleurer sa sœur ? Une dispute familiale ?

\- Il… Il n'est pas rentré et Maman a dit que je ne le reverrai pas tout de suite. Elle est méchante ! Elle ne veut pas que je vois mon frère depuis HIER SOIR !  
\- Attend Natsu, calme-toi s'il te plait. Tu dis qu'Hinata n'est pas à la maison ?

Toute l'équipe se tourna vers moi et commença à m'entourer. Daichi-senpai voulut même que je lui passe le téléphone, mais je sentais que Natsu ne parlerait qu'à moi. Je me détournai d'eux et me concentrait sur la sœur de mon coéquipier.

\- Non… se plaignit-elle, puis elle rajouta après un court silence, Maman veut te parler.  
\- D'accord. »

J'entendis le téléphone changer de main, puis la voix grave et triste de leur mère.

« Kageyama ?  
\- Madame Hinata, je n'ai pas tout compris. Expliquez-moi s'il vous plait. Shoyo n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui.  
\- Kageyama, il ne sera pas en cours pendant un long moment.

Je me tournais vers les autres, surpris, et ils se turent tous, même le blondinet. J'entendis un sanglot.

\- Je… Je ne comprends toujours pas, répétai-je.  
\- Il a eu un accident hier soir. Il est à l'hôpital mais il risque encore de mourir, Kageyama. »

L'air me manqua soudain et mes genoux lâchèrent. Pas Hinata. Pas lui. Pas lui, non pas lui. S'il vous plait, pas lui ! PAS LUI ! Dans ma tête, ces mots hurlaient à répétition. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Je continuai de me répéter que ça ne pouvait pas arriver à notre soleil.

* * *

 ***biscuits japonais en forme de panda :3 Ils ont l'air plutôt bons...**

 **Suite dès que j'ai l'inspiration, le temps et le cerveau qui fonctionne et qui ne part pas dans des délires de troisième guerre mondiale (c'est arrivé pour ce chapitre-ci -.-')**

 **S'il y a des fautes ou des idées qui partent vraiment trop loin, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les reviews ou en MP ;)**


	5. Sur mon île déserte

**Salut !**

 **Voilà la suite ! J'espère que je resterais en vie assez longtemps pour tenter un happy end alors ne me tuez pas tout de suite :***

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Sawamura s'empara du téléphone et Ukai et lui discutèrent rapidement avec la mère d'Hinata, pendant que Sugawara s'était agenouillé près de Kageyama et le secouait vivement. Ce dernier avait l'air en état de choc et avait laissé le capitaine voler le téléphone sans aucune résistance. Il murmurait "Non" en continue et son homologue désespérait de lui faire expliquer le fin mot de l'histoire. Tous les autres étaient perplexes. Même Tsukkishima sembla concerné vu qu'il avait levé un sourcil, en signe d'incompréhension ou de dédain, seul Yamaguchi aurait pu le dire, malheureusement le petit aux cheveux d'ébène était statufié par la réaction de leur passeur titulaire. Quelle horreur avait pu se dérouler pour que KAGEYAMA, le gas le plus énervant et combatif de l'équipe, tombe à genou et soit dans un état pareil ? Yamaguchi commençait à penser que peut-être le rouquin n'était plus de ce monde, mais Sawamura revint vers eux, s'attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« Hinata a eu un accident hier soir. Il est à l'hôpital, après une opération. Je vais aller le voir et j'emmène Kageyama avec moi. Faîtes l'entraînement correctement, je compte sur le coach pour cet aspect-là. Nous vous ramenons des nouvelles dès que possible.  
\- Ossu ! »

Le peu d'entrain était visible mais personne ne contredit le capitaine. Ce dernier envoya une grande claque à l'arrière du crâne du génie et le releva ensuite de manière peu délicate. Le passeur le regarda en mettant distraitement une main sur la zone frappée, puis fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. Ses yeux semblèrent reprendre un peu d'éclat, mais l'inquiétude dedans était flagrante. Puis il suivit Sawamura pour aller voir son coéquipier.

* * *

Hinata

Je ne comptais plus le temps que je passais sur cette petit "île". Le paysage n'avait pas changé mais l'eau me paraissait maintenant étrange alors j'évitais de la toucher. En plus, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Oui, il faisait beau. Oui, le soleil était agréable. Oui, j'étais heureux de n'avoir ni faim, ni soif, ni sommeil, ni mal, mais je commençais à me sentir un peu seul tout de même. Mes journées de cours me parurent maintenant très courtes et mes profs commencèrent à me manquer aussi, en plus de Maman et Natsu-nii évidemment. Et pire, il y avait toujours ces deux impressions dérangeantes : un oubli et un manque. Ça pourrait paraître bizarre de différencier les deux, mais en ce moment même, j'en avais besoin. Pour l'oubli, je devais un peu forcer ma mémoire et il n'existerait plus, alors que le manque… J'aurais sûrement besoin de temps et d'expérience pour le combler. Et je revenais à mon problème : _comment sortir de mon paradis ?_ Je me levai et marchai en rond pendant un peu de temps, histoire de détendre mes jambes. Je détestais l'eau, et celle-ci plus particulièrement. Je ne nageais pas très bien et je sentais que me jeter à l'océan pour en trouver la fin n'était décidément pas une bonne idée. Pas que j'ai eu de bonnes idées récemment, mais celle-ci ne me tentait pas, mais alors vraiment PAS DU TOUT. Je m'arrêtais soudain et relevai la tête. Des nuages noirs arrivaient dans ma direction.

* * *

Kageyama

Daichi-senpai nous fit prendre le bus jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. La tension dans l'air était clairement perceptible, je ne fis rien pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère et je fus reconnaissant à mon capitaine pour faire de même. Dès que nous arrivâmes, j'aperçus la mère d'Hinata à l'entrée. Je courus presque vers elle. Elle me gratifia d'un sourire triste et je vis très distinctement les cernes sous ses yeux.

« Natsu est seule à la maison ? demandai-je  
\- Non, je l'ai déposée chez une amie. Elle a pleuré pour que je l'emmène, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle voit Shoyo dans cet état.  
\- D… D'accord.  
\- Comment va-t-il ? intervint Daichi-senpai.  
\- Les médecins attendent qu'il passe cette nuit pour se prononcer.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de la questionner.

Elle eut les yeux dans le vague tandis qu'elle me répondit :

\- Traumatisme crânien, une côte fissurée, fémur gauche cassé et qui a percé l'artère fémorale ainsi qu'une déchirure des ligaments du genou droit. Après, ce ne sont que des bleus et des égratignures. Un chirurgien l'a opéré hier pour remettre l'os en place et faire circuler le sang de nouveau dans la jambe. Ce matin, c'était pour essayer de recoudre les ligaments.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon senpai qui était devenu aussi blanc que je devais l'être. Je déglutis difficilement. Hinata était vivant pour l'instant. Je devais constamment me répéter cette phrase. _Il est vivant. Il est vivant_. Et je voulais toujours être à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons le voir ?  
\- Oui, mais les visites se terminent dans trente minutes pour ceux qui ne sont pas de la famille alors faîtes vite. Sa chambre est au deuxième étage, et c'est la 259. Je vais me chercher du café.  
\- Ossu. »

Nous la regardâmes partir puis le capitaine me prit par l'épaule et me guida jusqu'à la dîtes chambre. Alors que nous étions devant et que Daichi-senpai attendait visiblement que j'ouvre, je m'arrêtai. Je doutais maintenant d'avoir envie de voir Hinata. Il devait être dans un état abominable et si ça devait être la dernière image que j'ai de lui… Le troisième année pressa doucement sa main et je compris son message. Il était là et il me soutiendrait, mais je devais entrer pour Hinata. J'ouvris la porte et avançai dans la petite pièce, notre capitaine dans mon dos. Je ne m'arrêtai que devant le lit où reposait le meilleur des feinteurs.

Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Hinata semblait mort, et seul le bip régulier des machines parvenait faiblement à me convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait un masque à oxygène et respirait doucement. Des bandages faisaient le tour de sa tête et de son torse. Une attelle calait son genou droit et sa jambe gauche était plâtrée de la hanche jusqu'au milieu du tibia. Je m'approchai un peu plus et lui pris la main. Des larmes irrépressibles coulèrent sur mes joues et je levai un regard désespéré vers Sawamura, qui était de l'autre côté du lit. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?_ Il sembla comprendre ma question mais ne répondit pas. Ses yeux me transmirent sa colère et son effarement. Comment Hinata s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ? Nous étions sûrement plus que deux à nous poser la question, mais personne ne pouvait y répondre. Je me sentais affreusement seul. Hinata avait été celui qui m'avait redonné goût au volleyball et qui m'empêchait de rejouer solo. Il motivait Tanaka-san et avait presque ramené de force Asahi-senpai et Noya-san. Qu'aurait été l'équipe sans lui, et qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant ? Quelle était cette impression que le soleil avait disparu du jour au lendemain ?

« Hinata, si tu m'entends, sache que tu vas te faire engueuler comme il faut lorsque tu te réveilleras.

Je fus surpris. Daichi-senpai venait de dire la phrase que j'avais en tête. Il me sourit avec un peu plus de vigueur qu'avant et j'essuyai mes larmes avec ma manche. _Comment ai-je pu pleurer devant mon senpai ?_ Je lâchai doucement la main d'Hinata. En regardant attentivement, je remarquai que son teint n'avait pas changé. Comme s'il était juste en train de dormir, ce qu'il faisait à peu près me rappelai-je après une seconde de réflexion.

\- Kageyama, tu connais Hinata. Tu sais qu'il ne nous abandonnera pas pour une si petite chose, et pas avant d'avoir rencontré le Petit Géant. Regarde-le. Regarde-le bien, parce qu'il s'en sortira et que tu pourras lui dire à quel point il était mal en point. Tout se passera bien Kageyama. »

Il me fit un petit sourire encourageant et je le crus. Pendant dix secondes. Le bip régulier se dérègla alors et Hinata crispa ses poings sur les draps. Sa respiration devint saccadée et son corps eu quelques soubresauts. Et son état empira encore.

* * *

Hinata

Je me noyais. Les nuages noirs que j'avais vus plus tôt avaient apportés avec eux une tempête. L'océan avait commencé à s'agiter et je m'étais accroché au sable comme je pouvais. Mais le vent était devenu violent et les vagues étaient arrivées. Immenses et puissantes, elles me retombaient dessus, m'écrasant sur le sable et m'empêchant de respirer correctement. J'étouffais. Je voulais irrésistiblement respirer mais l'eau s'infiltrait dans mes poumons et me brûlait la gorge. Lorsque les vagues s'échouaient sur mon visage, je pouvais voir un plafond blanc et des visages agités autour de moi, mais ils disparaissaient trop vite pour que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je recrachai l'eau que j'avais avalée avant qu'une nouvelle vague ne me noie. _Non ! Stop !_ Je voulais vivre ! Je voulais revoir Maman et Natsu-nii ! Malheureusement, ça continua pendant une éternité.

* * *

Kageyama

Tout se déroula très vite et je me retrouvai soudain dans le couloir, entendant des personnes à l'intérieur de la chambre parler vite et fort. Sawamura et moi nous regardâmes. Nous étions aussi choqués l'un que l'autre. J'entendis une phrase qui me glaça le sang. Hinata faisait une rechute ? Mon esprit n'accepta pas l'information. Une rechute ? Mais comment pouvait-il faire une rechute avec un état pareil ? Et puis une rechute de quoi ? De tension ? Une perte de connaissance ? Ou est-ce que son cœur l'avait lâché ? Je ne comprenais plus. Je ne respirais plus. J'avais besoin d'air. Tout de suite.

Je quittai la présence du capitaine pour courir à l'extérieur. Je crois que je bousculai quelques personnes au passage, mais je n'en tins pas compte. Je DEVAIS sortir. Lorsque je sentis finalement l'air froid sur mon visage et que mes poumons s'embrasèrent sous le changement de température, je ralentis. Je vis des barrières tout près et posai ma tête dessus. Mes mains accrochèrent le métal et je tentai de calmer ma respiration. _Inspire, expire_. Je me forçai à prendre de grandes inspirations, mais je mis quand même du temps avant de respirer normalement. _Inspire, expire_. Je devais rester calme. M'inquiéter ne changerait pas l'état d'Hinata. Alors que je me redressais, je vis que le capitaine était adossé au mur derrière moi. Il me fixa encore un peu avant de se redresser lui aussi et de se mettre juste en face de moi, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Kageyama, il va falloir que tu sois fort. Pour Hinata, pour l'équipe, et pour toi-même. Tu dois garder l'espoir qu'Hinata reviendra, d'accord ?  
\- … Ossu.  
\- Et ne parle pas de l'état actuel d'Hinata aux autres s'il te plait.  
\- Mais... !  
\- Je leur dirais que son état est stable et qu'il a de grandes chances de se réveiller, me coupa-t-il. Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour rien. Et quand ça ira mieux, ils pourront venir le voir et avoir des nouvelles sincères. Réfléchis. Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas mal depuis que tu as vu comment allait Hinata ?  
\- Si.  
\- Alors tu comprends que ça n'apportera rien de bon ni d'utile aux autres.

Je baissai la tête. Oui, je comprenais mais je ne voulais pas porter ce fardeau seul. Néanmoins, l'équipe passait avant tout.

\- Ossu.  
\- Tu as mon numéro au cas où tu voudrais parler. Je suis là pour toi Kageyama. Maintenant, rentre chez toi et repose-toi. Je veux te voir demain aux entraînements. »

Je hochai la tête. Il essayait lui aussi de protéger tout le monde, mais je savais qu'il parlerait à Suga-senpai. Moi j'étais définitivement seul. Je le vis partir en lui promettant de faire ce qu'il voulait, mais je retournai quand même dans l'hôpital. Je voulais COMPRENDRE. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la chambre d'Hinata, une infirmière sortit et je lui demandai quelques explications. Elle m'expliqua que son corps avait essayé de l'obliger à reprendre connaissance mais que la conscience d'Hinata semblait bloquée et qu'il restait donc toujours inconscient. Je demandai s'il était dans le coma, et elle me répondit qu'il n'en était pas loin. Son état était moins avancé qu'un coma mais aussi moins stable. Je la remerciai et entrai. La mère d'Hinata se retourna et me pris dans ses bras dès qu'elle me vit. Je fus surpris, et réticent, mais je finis par lui rendre son étreinte. J'attendis les dix minutes qui me restaient dans le silence, regardant Hinata qui avait considérablement pâlit et qui respirait difficilement, puis je demandai à sa mère de m'appeler en cas d'aggravation ou d'amélioration et je partis. Cette journée était réellement pourrie.

* * *

 **J'ai l'impression de bacler légèrement la fin, mais j'arrive plus à la développer... Désolée**


	6. Réveil

**Salut salut ! Je vais poster de moins en moins souvent, vu que l'école va reprendre et que l'inspiration du début laisse place à l'inspiration du COMMENT JE VAIS FINIR UN TRUC PAREIL ?!**

 **Hommage à tous ceux qui ont des fanfics géniales de plusieurs chapitres et qui finissent parfaitement T-T**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :3 !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Hinata

Je respirais difficilement mais au moins, je respirais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleurais, mais je sentais clairement les larmes me réchauffer les joues. J'étais allongé dans le sable, mimant une étoile de mer et essayant de me convaincre d'arrêter de respirer comme ça. Malheureusement, mon cerveau semblait penser qu'il fallait absolument que mes côtes s'espacent jusqu'à presque se briser pour que l'oxygène entre dans mes poumons. Pris d'une envie subite, je retins mon souffle. Je restai en apnée jusqu'à ce que mes poumons brûlent, puis je respirai normalement. J'étais fou. J'étais fou mais ingénieux : la sensation de manque m'avait ensuite obligé à ressentir chaque molécule d'air entrant dans mes bronches et s'infiltrant dans mon sang. Je ris, soulagé. J'étais vivant. VIVANT. Ce mot apparaissait en lettre de feu dans mon esprit. J'étais heureux. _Je suis vivant_. Après m'être redressé sur les coudes et penché sur la gauche, j'écrivis ce mot sur le sable. VIVANT. Je ris plus fort, me levai et le hurlai à pleine voix. Il fallait que je le dise, que je l'entende et que les autres le sachent.

Mon euphorie pris soudain fin. Les autres ? Maman et Natsu-nii n'étaient pas avec moi. Je n'avais aucune raison de vivre si j'étais seul. J'avais déjà décidé et compris que ma vie ne m'appartenait pas. Si je n'avais personne à protéger ou à aider, je ne valais rien. Je me rassis alors et entourai mes genou de mes bras, posant la tête sur le tout. _Non, pas encore_. Je ne voulais plus ressentir ce vide. Les larmes se remirent à couler. J'étais amèrement déçu. Pourquoi étais-je vivant finalement ? Et puis pourquoi avais-je faillis mourir d'ailleurs ? Je croyais que j'étais protégé, à l'intérieur de moi-même ! Je ne comprenais plus rien ! Etait-ce mon corps qui essayait de me tuer ? Est-ce que JE tentai sérieusement de ME tuer ? Mais j'avais vu une sorte de mur blanc dans l'eau, et des visages étranges aussi… Je me grattai nerveusement le bras gauche avec les ongles de ma main droite. Je remarquai bientôt que je ne sentais rien et que ça ne laissait aucune marque. Où étais-je finalement ? Mort, peut-être. Mais j'avais imaginé la Mort beaucoup moi dure et le Paradis beaucoup plus agréable.

Je me rallongeai finalement en étoile de mer. Le ciel bleu immense me parut outrageusement grand et j'imaginai me perdre, voyageant dedans. Oui, ce serait un projet bien plus intéressant que de rester seul ici, pendant une éternité. Une voix douce et une lumière aveuglante coupèrent court à mes divagations.

* * *

Natsu aurait pu être heureuse : sa mère l'avait enfin laissé voir son frère. Mais peut-être qu'elle aurait été plus heureuse si elle ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état. Il était branché avec des fils qui pendaient entre son corps et des machines. Il était maigre, trop pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, et assez pâle pour qu'elle se demande s'il n'était pas déjà partit. Natsu savait que son frère ne la laisserait pas tout de suite, mais elle avait peur quand même, parce que malgré tout l'amour du monde, Sho-nii restait humain.

Lorsqu'elle venait, elle passait surtout son temps à lui raconter sa journée. Elle était maintenant sur son lit, lui tenant la main et l'engueulant parce qu'il n'était plus là lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir et qu'elle ne pouvait donc plus jouer avec lui. Mais elle finit par se calmer et par caresser doucement ses doigts avec son pouce, en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

«Tu sais Sho-nii, tu me manque beaucoup très fort, alors reviens vite. Maman elle a besoin de toi, elle est très très triste et moi aussi, mais moi c'est moins grave parce que je veux protéger Maman et je veux que tu m'aide. Je veux que tu reviennes maintenant Onee-chan. Je veux qu'on joue ensemble pendant encore longtemps. Et je veux grandir en même temps que toi, comme tu m'as promis. Mais surtout Sho-nii, je veux que tu gagnes. Tobio-nii il m'a dit que vous alliez jouer un super grand jeu, alors je veux que tu y participes et que tu sois le meilleur.

Elle souffla et essuya la larme qui venait de s'échapper de son œil. Puis elle regarda son frère. Déjà quatre nuits et trois jours depuis l'accident. Elle avait vu Tobio-nii revenir avec des cernes de plus en plus grands et Maman pleurer encore et encore dans le salon, lorsqu'elle pensait que Natsu dormait. Elle n'allait d'ailleurs bientôt plus supporter de voir les personnes qu'elle aimait devenir comme ça. Alors elle suppliait son frère de revenir dès que possible. Mais il ne faisait aucun effort et Natsu commençait à lui en vouloir, sachant quand même que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute s'il dormait tout le temps.

Shoyo bougea légèrement sa main, la resserrant sur celle de sa sœur, qui poussa un petit cri surpris.

\- Tenshi… »

Elle faillit crier de nouveau mais mis sa main devant sa bouche et observa son frère. Elle attendit, impatiente, puis soupira. Non, il ne se réveillait pas. Natsu fut déçue et se demanda pourquoi son frère appelait un ange. Elle espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas pour qu'il l'emmène au Paradis.

* * *

Hinata

Ainsi donc, ma sœur était tout près. L'Ange qui était venu me voir avait posé une main sur mon cœur et j'avais sentis sa présence. Un sourire béat illuminait mon visage et je ne fis rien pour l'enlever. Elle m'attendait de l'autre côté de l'eau, c'est ce que m'avait expliqué l'Ange. Le seul petit problème, c'est que j'avais horriblement peur de cette eau, maintenant qu'elle avait essayé de me noyer. Je fis les cents pas sur mon îlot, tentant de me décider. Allais-je rester ici pendant l'éternité ? Ou alors rejoindre ma sœur, qui M'ATTENDAIT ? Mon choix aurait été vite fait, il l'était d'ailleurs, mais je ne me résolvais pas à toucher cette eau une fois de plus. Pire, je devais carrément PLONGER dedans, tête incluse ! Je me baissai sur les talons, tout près de l'eau, et passai une main sur mon visage. Je n'allais pas y arriver. Je ne pouvais PAS le faire.

* * *

Natsu vit la tête de son frère remuer doucement, comme s'il voulait dire non. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue, pensant que ça le calmerait. Et ce fut le cas. Il arrêta de bouger et soupira un peu. Elle sentait une douce pression sur ses doigts et pensait que son frère ne devait plus être trop loin d'elle.

* * *

Hinata

Un sentiment de paix s'installa inexplicablement en moi. J'inspirai profondément et joignis mes mains, les serrant fort jusqu'à ce que mes doigts blanchissent. Puis j'expulsai l'air de mes poumons et les lâchai. Je me relevai et enlevai ma veste d'uniforme. Je ne remarquai que maintenant que j'étais pieds nus, portant les vêtements du lycée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas mes préférés. Je me sentais nettement plus à l'aise dans l'uniforme de l'équipe. _Euh… Stop. Quelle équipe ? Ah non !_ J'en avais marre ! Je voulais savoir, je voulais comprendre, je voulais retrouver ma famille, et qu'importe si je devais traverser de l'eau pour ça ! Je me tournai vers l'autre côté de l'îlot. J'inspirai profondément, puis je courus, en pantalon et T-shirt, avant de plonger dans l'eau. Je perdis connaissance en touchant la surface.

* * *

Natsu sursauta. Alors qu'elle allait partir, la main de son frère avait carrément emprisonné la sienne.

« Reste.

Natsu resta figée. Son frère s'était-il enfin réveillé ? Elle le regarda attentivement, comme dix minutes plus tôt. Puis, très doucement, les paupières de Sho-nii s'ouvrirent. Elle défit sa main et hurla dans le couloir :

\- Maman ! Maman !

Elle le répéta jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voit discuter avec le médecin au bout du couloir. Elle courut, en faisant attention à ne renverser personne, puis s'arrêta juste devant les adultes.

\- Pourquoi tu cris comme ça Natsu ? la gronda Madame Hinata.

\- C'est Sho-nii ! Il se réveille ! » s'exclama la petite sœur.

Les deux autres se regardèrent bizarrement avant de se précipiter dans la chambre 259.

* * *

Kageyama

« Il est réveiller. »

Le message venait du portable de Madame Hinata, mais j'avais le pressentiment que c'était Natsu qui m'avait prévenu, peut-être à cause de la faute d'orthographe. Malgré l'heure, je m'habillai et sortit. Maman essaya de me retenir mais j'avais été trop rapide et j'étais bien trop déterminé pour que quelqu'un m'arrête. Il fallait que je le voie. J'attendis dix minutes à l'arrêt de bus, mais le trajet me parut durer trop longtemps. J'étais heureux, oui, mais je restai inquiet. Et s'il avait des séquelles incurables ? Je l'imaginai en fauteuil roulant pour le reste de ses jours, et j'eus vaguement la nausée. Hinata ne supporterait pas de ne plus pouvoir marcher, courir ou tout simplement de n'être pas libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Le bus me déposa enfin à trois rues de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Je marchai rapidement, mais sans courir, parce que je voulais conserver mon énergie. Je montai finalement les escaliers et arrivait devant la chambre. J'entendis Natsu parler, puis un léger rire qui m'avait manqué.

« Désolé Natsu-nii. J'ai la mémoire qui n'est pas très claire.

\- Mais ! Sho-nii ! Dis-le-moi ! Je veux savoir de quoi tu as rêvé !

\- Je suis encore fatigué, tu sais.

\- Alors c'est maintenant que tu dois le dire. »

Voulant arrêter d'écouter aux portes, je rentrai. Trois têtes rousses se tournèrent dans ma direction. Madame Hinata sembla légèrement surprise, ce qui confirma ma théorie. Elle était assise sur la chaise près du lit et rayonnait de joie, tout comme sa fille qui était tout près de son frère. Cette dernière sauta soudain du lit et atterrit avec souplesse avant de courir vers moi et de me faire un câlin. Je souris et la pris également dans mes bras, heureux de partager ma joie.

« Chipie, c'est toi qui m'a envoyé le message, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de me prendre la main et de m'amener près du lit. J'étais assez mal à l'aise. Hinata venait à peine de se réveiller et je débarquai déjà, alors que j'étais passé trois heures plus tôt. Mais il semblait aller beaucoup mieux, ayant déjà repris des couleurs. Puis mon monde s'écroula.

\- Qui es-tu ? »

* * *

Hinata

J'avais vu ce gas rentrer dans la chambre, Maman avait semblé un peu surprise et Natsu vraiment heureuse. Puis il avait pris ma sœur dans ses bras et j'avais commencé à trouver la situation très bizarre. En le voyant se rapprocher de moi, j'avais finalement préféré demander :

\- Qui es-tu ?

Trois têtes choquées me regardaient maintenant, comme si j'étais devenu fou. Maman prit la parole :

\- Hum… Tu ne te souviens pas, Shoyo ?

\- … Non. Je devrais ?

\- Je suis Kageyama Tobio, se présenta-t-il finalement. Nous sommes dans la même classe et dans la même équipe au lycée.

\- Une équipe ? demandai-je surpris. Une équipe de quoi ?

\- De volleyball ! s'exclama ma sœur.

Je réfléchis un peu, mais la fatigue me pesait sur le cerveau et je finis par abandonner. Après tout, j'avais du temps pour me remettre. Je répondis en soupirant.

\- Désolé, j'ai la mémoire un peu confuse et je suis fatigué. Je crois que j'irais mieux demain. »

Les trois hochèrent la tête, même si les deux plus âgés ne semblaient pas vraiment convaincus. Kageyama-san dit qu'il repasserait demain avec un certain Daichi-senpai, puis il sortit, en me lançant un dernier regard. Ça me provoqua la chair de poule, comme si ce gars me faisait peur instinctivement. Mais s'il était là, c'est qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, non ? Une infirmière arriva bientôt et m'injecta un produit dans les veines. Mes yeux me brûlèrent doucement, comme lorsque je tombais de fatigue, puis ma langue devint pâteuse et mes mains me parurent lourdes. Natsu-nii me fit un bisou et descendit du lit, puis ma famille me dit au revoir et je m'endormis.

* * *

Kageyama

« J'ai besoin d'aide. »

La réponse de Senpai ne se fit pas attendre, et je soupirai de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Que se passerait-il si Daichi-senpai se réveillait un matin en ayant tout oublié de toi ? Que ressentirais-tu ? »

« De la tristesse, de l'incompréhension, peut-être un peu de peur, pourquoi ? »

« Moi je suis terrifié senpai. »

« Explique-moi pourquoi Kageyama. »

« Hinata m'a oublié. Il nous a tous oublié. »

* * *

 **Prochaine semaine compliquée mais vendredi prochain devrait arrivé avec un nouveau chapitre en ligne (c'est mon objectif maximal !)**


	7. Un malade sur le toit

**Coucou :D**

 **Je sais que j'ai légèrement dépassé le délai de publication annoncé mais... au moins il est là ! O.o Logique tordue mais logique tout de même xD**

 **Sinon, j'ai légèrement changé le chapitre 6 alors je vous conseille de relire la fin vite fait avant de lire celui-ci. Ce sera peut-être plus compréhensif :D**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture mes petits anges :3**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Hinata

Je me réveillai à 10h le lendemain, enfin c'est ce qu'indiquait l'horloge. En voulant me redresser, j'eus un léger vertige et je levai ma main à mon front. J'avais un bandage. Intrigué, je m'inspectai et je me rendis compte que j'étais plâtré de la hanche au genou sur le côté gauche. Relevant délicatement la couverture, je remarquai aussi une attelle sur mon genou droit. J'étais dans la merde à ce point ? Je me mis tout de même sur les coudes, et je ressentis aussitôt une brûlure dans ma poitrine. Soulevant doucement mon haut, je retins mon souffle, craignant de savoir ce que j'avais. Ça n'avait pas l'air si affreux, juste un gros bleu jaunâtre au niveau des côtes. Mais plus j'inspirais, plus mon corps se réveillait, et ça faisait mal. Cependant, pas autant que la fois où j'étais… Mon cerveau eut un léger bug. Je venais de me rendre compte que je n'avais aucun souvenir de comment j'avais pu atterrir ici. J'arrêtai toute inspection et me recouchai dans mon lit. J'essayai de me rappeler les événements qui m'avaient amené ici, mais mon dernier souvenir était mon cours de maths durant lequel la prof m'avait encore bien énervé… Si je ne me souvenais pas, ça avait dû être grave.

Maman et Natsu-nii ! Je ne savais pas si elles allaient bien ! Et si jamais il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si jamais elles étaient… mortes ? Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, puis il battit follement, faisant s'affoler la fréquence des bips des machines m'environnant. Je cherchai mon souffle, mais mes pensées m'horrifiaient toujours, donc je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Une infirmière entra rapidement dans ma chambre et je l'entendis dire à une collègue que je faisais apparemment une crise d'angoisse. Mes côtes me brûlaient atrocement, car elles se soulevaient au même rythme que mon souffle effrayé. Est-ce qu'elles allaient bien ? EST-CE QU'ELLES ALLAIENT BIEN ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans ma tête, et je n'arrivais pas à refluer la panique de mes veines. Il fallait que je sache !

L'infirmière m'avait redressé et c'était installée dans mon dos, me serrant dans ses bras. Sa chaleur humaine me réconforta assez pour que mon souffle se calme un peu, me permettant de poser LA question :

« Ma sœur…

\- Oui ?

\- Où… elle est ?

\- En cours, sûrement.

Je retrouvais un peu plus de souffle.

\- Maman ?

\- Au travail. Elles passent tous les jours vers 18h. »

Ma tension se relâcha d'un coup et j'inspirai un grand coup. Une larme de joie roula inconsciemment sur ma joue, et j'eus un petit sourire soulagé. En vie et indemnes. Mon cœur fut apaisé à cette pensée. J'avais eu si peur d'être à nouveau seul… Et je ne supporterais pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Mes trésors ne devaient jamais avoir à souffrir.

Je me calai un peu plus contre l'infirmière, me sentant rassuré entre ses bras, comme avec Maman.

« Merci.

J'entendis son sourire dans sa voix.

\- De rien. Vous allez mieux ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste eu peur.

\- Je comprends.

Elle bougea un peu et je me redressai, la laissant sortir. Elle se leva et me regarda ensuite attentivement.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Hum, non. Si vous me dîtes qu'elles passent à 18h, je vais juste attendre un peu d'ici là.

\- D'accord. Je viendrais vous donner des médicaments après le déjeuner.

\- Merci. »

Elle sortit de ma chambre, devant sûrement s'occuper de personnes bien moins loties que moi. De mon côté, je voulus appeler Izumi et Sekimukai* pour leur dire que si je n'avais pas répondu c'était parce que j'allais bien mais que j'étais à l'hôpital. Malheureusement, je ne trouvais mon téléphone nulle part. Maman avait sûrement dû le reprendre, ou alors je l'avais oublié en classe. Je repensai à ce début d'année.

Depuis que j'étais séparé de mes deux meilleurs amis, je me sentais assez seul et je n'arrivais pas à me trouver de nouveau amis. Je devais avoir quelque chose de bizarre, ou alors il me manquait quelque chose… Je me rappelai soudain de mon "stage" sur l'île déserte. La force de ce souvenir me surpris et je me demandai si j'avais encore des parties de ma mémoire manquantes, à part l'accident évidemment. Cependant, je me concentrai sur le seul souvenir à m'être revenu. J'avais encore cette saleté de sensation… Au moins, je savais que je verrais bientôt Maman et Natsu-nii. Je ne devais pas avoir dormi si longtemps, vu que je me rappelais de mon cours de maths d'hier soir. Sauf que… l'infirmière avait bien dit qu'elles passaient « tous les jours » vers 18h ?

* * *

Kageyama

Je me sentais affreusement mal. Dès que je pensais au volley, une horrible nausée me prenait et je revoyais Hinata allongé dans son lit, puis me demandant qui j'étais. J'avais dû être quelqu'un d'immonde dans une vie précédente pour mériter ça. _Les jours que je suis en train de vivre serait une punition trop horrible pour un tueur en série, alors pourquoi moi ?_ J'avais séché l'entraînement de ce matin et je restais à peine conscient en cours, juste ce qu'il faut pour que les profs ne me remarquent pas, encore une fois. Mais tout à l'heure, j'avais paniqué en voyant Suga-senpai entrer dans la classe de Yamaguchi et de Tsukkishima, et j'étais alors allé sur le toit. L'air frais et fougueux me fit un bien fou. Je m'assis en tailleur au bord du toit, profitant de la vue sur tout ce qui m'entourait. Ici, j'avais une impression de contrôle apaisante, et je pus enfin réfléchir comme je voulus.

J'avais changé, c'était indéniable, mais je n'étais pas sûr d'apprécier ça. J'étais différent, oui, et si j'aimais ma nouvelle relation avec les membres de mon équipe, je ne supportais plus mes changements d'humeur. J'avais une fragilité émotionnelle qui me rendait presque fou. _Hinata._ C'était en partie à cause de lui que je redevenais humain et social. Quelle plaie celui-là ! Et je n'arrangeais pas les choses, j'en avais conscience.

« Oï ! Descends de là !

Je sursautai, puis fit ce que le capitaine m'ordonnait. Je me levai, tournai et atterris souplement devant lui, les mains dans les poches et le regard fuyant.

\- J'espère que tu n'as même pas pensé à sauter.

Sauter ? J'étais maintenant sûr que Suga-senpai lui avait parlé hier. En même temps, ils pouvaient se voir tous les soirs, eux. Après avoir pensé ça, je soupirai. Si je devenais puérile à ce point, peut-être que j'aurais bientôt des envies suicidaires. Je sentais que ma résistance morale était à bout et qu'un seul événement serait effectivement capable de me faire basculer. Du côté du vide ou du toit, je n'en savais encore rien.

\- Kageyama.

J'entendis l'inquiétude de mon senpai et je relevai finalement la tête.

\- Non, c'est bon. Ça va.

\- Ne me mens pas. Tu as raté l'entraînement ce matin.

\- Désolé pour ça. Mon réveil n'a pas sonné.

Je l'entendis soupirer malgré le vent toujours fort.

\- Comme tu veux.

Ses paroles m'énervaient. Son attitude m'énervait. Sa présence même m'énervait. Oui, il était mon senpai, mais que pouvait-il comprendre ce que je ressentais ? Est-ce que Suga-senpai avait failli mourir un jour et qu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain la mémoire complètement vide ? NON. Alors je n'avais besoin ni de son soutient, ni de sa pitié. Je décidai de partir avant de faire ou de dire une bêtise. Au moment où je le contournais pour rentrer, il m'annonça.

\- Au fait, il n'y a pas d'entraînement ce soir. Nous t'accompagnons voir Hinata. Suga a déjà prévenu tout le monde et même Tsukkishima vient. Rejoins-nous au gymnase dès que ça sonne. »

Il partit, me laissant seul face à la porte avec des mots plus qu'explicites. Ils allaient me soutenir, conscients ou pas, de plein gré ou pas, parce que nous étions une équipe, Hinata compris. Et j'allais devoir les laisser faire.

* * *

Hinata

Je venais de manger un déjeuner correct, puis j'avais dû avaler les médicaments. Immondes médicaments, qui meurtrissez mes papilles si délicates, puissiez-vous finir brûlés vifs dans mon estomac acide ! Mais finalement, le goût passa plutôt rapidement et je me sentis soudain trop fatigué pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Je tourbillonnais dans le noir, et des images apparaissaient par à-coup devant moi. Il me semblait en reconnaître certaines, mais elles disparaissaient trop vite pour que je puisse les voir. Puis, certaines ralentirent, me permettant de mieux réfléchir. Et plus je réfléchissais, plus elles ralentissaient. Des ballons volants, des personnes que je devais connaître, un grand aux cheveux ébènes et au visage menaçant, puis un grand brun m'apparurent plus clairement. Je me rendis bientôt compte que je contrôlais mieux mon espace, et je me mis à mettre en pause le défilement des images. Le grand noiraud m'était vaguement familier, mais je frissonnais dès que le grand brun apparaissait. Je me mis à ne regarder que ses photos, qui se transformèrent bientôt en vidéos. Ce que je vis me bouleversa. Comment avais-je pu oublier des moments aussi importants ? Et le volley ? Je sentis mes forces m'abandonner et finalement, je revis l'accident. Je me remémorai la douleur et l'incompréhension. La peur aussi, celle de mourir et de laisser ma sœur et ma mère seules. Finalement, je n'étais pas sûr que j'aie voulu me rappeler ça.

Cependant, ma mémoire restait bloquée sur le grand gars brun. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui me terrifiait. Une sorte d'intensité méprisante, qui me réduisait à néant. Je n'étais rien, et malgré tous mes efforts, je resterais ainsi. Je pus presque sentir un frisson me parcourir, puis une image apparut soudainement devant moi, débloquant les derniers souvenirs enfouis. Eux, j'aurais réellement préféré les oublier.

* * *

Kageyama

Le trajet du bus aurait pu être drôle, si je n'étais pas aussi stressé. _Super ! Toute l'équipe va voir qu'Hinata ne se souvient de rien ! Et un rejet collectif, un !_ Ce genre de pensées maussades tournaient en boucle dans ma tête et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder mes sombres sentiments pour moi. Je remarquai d'ailleurs que toute l'équipe m'évitait soigneusement, comme s'ils avaient peur que je les assassine. Non, le seul que je pourrais tuer en ce moment était dans un lit à l'hôpital, et je n'allais pas tarder à le voir. Ou peut-être que je me tuerais avant. Cette petite interrogation m'amusa. Je réfléchissais apparemment sérieusement à ce que Daichi-senpai avait dit, et les conclusions apparaissaient trop vite. Il allait falloir que je me calme. Mon cerveau tournait trop rapidement et j'avais moi-même du mal à suivre mes propres pensées. Je soupirai.

L'entrée de l'hôpital apparut au détour d'une rue et nous descendîmes à l'arrêt. Les mains dans les poches et les yeux rivés au sol, je suivis le capitaine, accompagné de toute l'équipe. Sur le trajet, ils avaient apparemment décidé que Daichi-senpai et moi-même irions d'abord voir l'état d'Hinata avant que tous rentrent dans la chambre. Je n'étais franchement pas d'humeur à ça, mais les regards insistants du capitaine et du vice-capitaine m'obligèrent à faire comme on me le disait. _Tsk. Bandes d'emmerdeurs._ En fait, ouai. J'en voulais au monde entier et si j'avais pu changer de vie à ce moment-là, je l'aurais fait. Je partis d'un pas rageur vers la chambre d'Hinata, oubliant d'attendre le capitaine. Je voulais en finir vite et oublier moi aussi. Pourquoi m'en faire pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun souvenir de moi ? Je ne compte pas pour lui, alors pourquoi compterait-il pour moi ? Je lui en voulais terriblement de me faire avoir ce genre de pensées, et je croyais sincèrement que j'allais entrer dans sa chambre, constater que rien n'avait changé, partir et ne jamais revenir. Malheureusement pour moi, Hinata en décida autrement.

* * *

 *** Ses amis du collège**

 **Je vous jure que dimanche prochain le chapitre sera sorti ! J'ai écrit la moitié déjà alors j'espère que Madame l'Inspiration va ramener ses fesses dans le courant de la semaine pour finir son boulot ! J'vous jure, les fonctionnaires... xD**

 **Plein de bisous et bonne semaine :***

 **PS : Merci pour toutes vos reviews, même si j'ai l'impression que certains pourraient m'assassiner s'ils me croisaient dans un magasin xD**


	8. Promesse

**Salut salut !**

 **Bon. Je vais clairement arrêter de vous donner des dates, ça ne me motive pas et j'ai toujours une semaine de retard de toute façon xD**

 **Gomen T-T**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :P**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Kageyama

Il pleurait. Cette presque rage qui me consumait depuis ce matin fondit aussitôt. _Comment ai-je pu penser que je réussirais à l'abandonner ?_ Quel con je faisais ! Le capitaine arriva et me claqua méchamment le haut de la tête.

« Bakageyama ! Attends-moi la prochaine fois.

Je ne bougeai pas et ne lui répondis pas non plus, mes yeux restant obstinément fixés sur les larmes coulant des yeux d'Hinata. Voyant mon absence de réaction, Daichi-senpai me contourna, m'inspecta de la tête aux pieds, puis finit par tourner son regard vers le blessé.

\- Ah », laissa-t-il échapper.

Ce son me fit réagir et je m'approchai doucement du lit. Ses mains serrées sur les draps montraient sa tension et j'eus soudain envie de le réconforter. Ma main détacha avec précaution sa gauche et mes doigts glissèrent entre les siens, qui s'y accrochèrent avec force. Mon pouce caressa distraitement le dos de sa main, nous calmant bizarrement tous les deux. Malgré cette sensation apaisante, je restais soucieux. _Comment et pourquoi semble-t-il plus malheureux que moi ?_ Sa tête se secouait de temps en temps et il murmurait des « non ». Je tentai de chercher une réponse, et l'espoir qui renaissait en moi me soufflait que, peut-être, il commençait à se souvenir. Hinata me le confirma de manière assez directe, lorsqu'il chuchota un nom perdu au milieu des négations :

« Oikawa…

Pourquoi disait-il SON nom ? Même si ça voulait dire qu'il s'en souvenait, qu'est-ce que le Grand Roi avait à faire dans toute cette histoire ? Qu'avait-il bien pu dire ou faire à mon coéquipier pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ? Mon cœur se serra soudain. Ça semblait sérieux, bien plus que pour des taquineries habituelles. Et si… Et s'il s'était passé _quelque chose_ entre eux ? Mon souffle s'accéléra inconsciemment avant de redevenir normal. Tout allait bien. Le plus important était qu'Hinata était vivant et qu'il me regardait, à peine réveillé. _Euh… Réveillé ?_

* * *

Hinata

Mes sombres souvenirs étaient finalement remontés à la surface, et j'avais peur. Deux grands yeux bruns me regardaient fixement. Un profond mépris se lisait dedans et de la moquerie aussi. Ils avaient gagné, et la supériorité que reflétait son regard me réduisait à néant. J'étais insignifiant. J'allais tout perdre et être à nouveau seul. Il me l'avait prédit, ce Grand Roi possessif, mais mon cœur avait refusé de le croire. J'avais continué à me persuader tous les jours que je valais quelque chose, qu'à force de travailler j'arriverais à me hisser parmi les meilleurs. J'avais eu tort, une fois de plus.

Ma peur se transforma peu à peu en une sensation beaucoup plus plaisante, presque agréable. Je me sentais apaisé et mon cerveau eu finalement envie de se réveiller. Ça me faisait bizarre d'être conscient de chaque pensée alors que je dormais… Un peu comme pendant l'accident. Le noir dans mes yeux s'éclaircit et je sentis de nouveau mon corps. Une agréable pression s'exerçait sur ma main et de lents cercles détendaient doucement mes muscles. Je voulus ouvrir les yeux, mais mon corps me semblait endolori. Il me fallut beaucoup de volonté pour que mes paupières s'écartent l'une de l'autre. Je vis d'abord du blanc, puis du brun et finalement, du noir. Ce noir si profond qui me dérangeait dans mes souvenirs… _Comment ai-je pu t'oublier ?_ Le regard vague de mon coéquipier se reporta sur moi à cet instant, comme s'il m'avait entendu. Lorsqu'il réalisa que mes yeux étaient ouverts, je vis de l'étonnement, de la colère, de la joie et finalement de l'incertitude se succéder à une vitesse hallucinante sur son visage.

« Salut, croassai-je d'une voix horriblement rauque.

Un éclat de rire attira mon attention sur la droite, d'où le capitaine m'observait.

\- Sérieux Hinata, c'est quoi cette voix ?

Je dû faire une moue boudeuse, vu qu'il rit encore plus. Ça me contraria un peu, mais ce qui me dérangeait, c'était l'attitude de Kageyama. Il avait pâlit à la remarque de Daichi-senpai, et semblait très tendu. L'inquiétude ne quittait pas ses yeux, et ça me rendait vraiment nerveux. Je me forçai à faire un fin sourire en direction du passeur :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise…

Il cligna deux fois des yeux, comme s'il se sentait perdu. La pression sur ma main s'accentua.

\- C'est juste que… tu te souviens ?

Son ton mi-douteux mi-croyant aurait pu me faire rire si le sujet n'avait pas été aussi sérieux. Alors comme ça, il avait remarqué ma perte de mémoire ? Je me détendis moi-même en comprenant que j'avais trouvé le nœud du problème.

\- Oui.

Son soupir de soulagement ne m'échappa pas.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Daichi-senpai, nous faisant sursauter. Je vais chercher les autres.

\- Toute… tout le monde est là ?

\- Même Tsukkishima. Incroyable, non ? »

Et il partit après un clin d'œil. En regardant Kageyama, je remarquai qu'il était de nouveau tendu, en plus du petit sourire qu'il voulait cacher et des cernes sous ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Comme je le fixais, il comprit que je faisais référence aux choses qui n'allaient pas.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- A cause de quoi ?

\- De toi, principalement.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

Il détourna le regard, trouvant le mur devant lui soudain très intéressant. Non. Je voulais savoir. Je voulais comprendre.

\- Dis-moi, insistai-je.

\- Je me suis inquiété, jeta-t-il finalement.

\- Je n'ai fait que dormir…

\- Pendant cinq jours ! hurla-t-il.

Sa colère et sa détresse me frappèrent de plein fouet. Je sentis les lents cercles s'arrêter sur le dos de ma main. Je ne pensais pas que ça l'affecterait à ce point. Puis je réalisai. Je sentis mon visage fondre.

\- Cin… Cinq jours ? bredouillai-je.

\- Personne ne t'a dit ? s'étonna-t-il, perplexe.

\- Non…

Il soupira bruyamment. Je baissai la tête, regardant mes pieds. Comment avais-je pu être inconscient pendant CINQ jours ? Puis je me remémorai mon plâtre, mon attelle, mes côtes et mon bandage à la tête.

\- En plus…

Mon attention se reporta sur lui. Les cercles apaisants sur mes mains avaient recommencé. Je pouvais cependant voir ses yeux presque luisants, comme s'il essayait de ne pas pleurer.

\- Tu m'as dit hier que tu ne te rappelais de rien, alors… alors j'ai vraiment cru que tu nous avais abandonné.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Désolé, j'ai la mémoire un peu floue et je ne suis pas très bien réveillé.

Il me fixa étrangement, presque choqué.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ce que tu as dit hier, quand tu ne te souvenais plus de moi, ni de l'équipe, ni du volley.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

J'attendis, voyant qu'il lui fallait du temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis il me regarda de nouveau.

\- Je n'aurais sans doute pas supporté tu sais.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il avait l'air si bouleversé et pourtant si déterminé. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas non plus, mais qu'il devait me le dire.

\- Te perdre.

Mon souffle ce coupa. Sa voix s'était légèrement brisée à ces mots, et je devinais le désespoir dans sa voix. Son visage reflétait ses pires cauchemars et je pus voir la chair de poule recouvrir son corps. Il était traumatisé et je me dis qu'il lui faudrait du temps et ma présence pour l'en soigner. Je pressai doucement sa main.

\- Je suis là, tu sais.

Il m'observa puis son visage s'éclaira de nouveau. Un petit peu.

\- Hinata.

Sa voix presque chaleureuse associée à mon prénom me faisait un effet étrange, comme si j'appréhendais la suite.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir peur d'être à nouveau seul. Tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'était réellement le volleyball et grâce à toi je peux maintenant nous considérer comme une véritable équipe. Je pense que tu arrives à comprendre à quel point c'est rassurant de savoir que d'autres sont là pour porter avec nous le fardeau de la défaite ou la puissance de la victoire. Tu as été mon support jusqu'à maintenant Hinata, alors j'espère que tu ne partiras pas. J'ai besoin de toi pour jouer au volleyball.

\- Tu as tors.

Les mots m'étaient sortis de la bouche, coupant court à son monologue plaintif qui me mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. Il me regarda, surpris.

\- Tu es assez doué pour n'avoir besoin de personne, autant pour ton jeu que pour ta vie. Et je t'interdis de penser à arrêter le volley. D'ailleurs, tu vas me promettre MAINTENANT que quoi qu'il m'arrive ou arrive à l'équipe, tu continueras de jouer, Kageyama.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas. Imaginer le volley sans vous, c'est… c'est impossible.

Voir le Grand Kageyama bégayer et être aussi perdu aurait dû être un sujet de moqueries et de remarques idiotes sans fin, mais j'étais sérieux et lui semblait légèrement paniqué.

\- Impossible ne fait pas partit de ton vocabulaire. Promets-le-moi.

\- Hinata…

\- Kageyama, si je suis aujourd'hui ton support, je ne veux pas demain être ton fardeau. Je veux que tu restes libre.

Il me scruta intensément, et je pus lire une certaine forme de haine dans son regard. _Oh oui._ J'avais conscience que ce que je lui demandais semblait trop dur, mais il était hors-de-question que je me mette en travers de ses rêves. Je comprenais à présent que mon état allait être plus problématique que ce que j'avais imaginé d'abord. Ne pas pouvoir s'habiller me paraissait futile comparé au fait de ne pas jouer au volley. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres rien qu'à la pensée de ne plus jamais remettre un pied sur le court. Cependant, Kageyama était encore valide et je devais le remotiver pour qu'il n'abandonne pas pendant mon absence.

\- S'il te plaît. Promets-moi que tu joueras malgré tout.

Son regard désespéré se posa brièvement sur moi avant de retrouver le sol. Il inspira profondément puis souffla.

\- Je te le promets.

Je soupirai, soulagé. Kageyama devait honorer cette promesse, et je serais là pour l'y obliger.

\- Maintenant que j'ai fait ce que tu voulais, je peux faire quelque chose que je veux aussi ?

Surpris, je hochai tout de même la tête. Ça me paraissait normal, un vœu contre un autre. Je vis alors mon coéquipier s'avancer plus près et se pencher vers moi. Mon cœur accéléra avant de s'arrêter. Un baiser. Si un jour on m'avait dit que Kageyama Tobio m'embrasserait, je crois que j'aurais ris. Là, j'étais juste gêné. La bouche de mon coéquipier quitta mon front (nda : dommage ? xD) après quelques secondes de pression. Il se releva ensuite, les joues légèrement roses et s'amusa à m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Ma gêne disparut et je râlai pour la forme. Il avait retrouvé le sourire, et je me dis que c'était ce qui importait le plus maintenant.

\- Pour sceller notre pacte.

Je souris, vraiment amusé. Qui aurait l'idée de sceller une promesse par un baiser ? Je n'étais pas une princesse !

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour sortir une bêtise, je le sentais, de bruyants bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis l'équipe de volleyball de Karasuno envahit la pièce.

* * *

Kageyama

Comme je m'y attendais, Suga-senpai fut le plus avenant, Tanaka-kun et Noya-san les plus impétueux, Tsukkishima celui qui provoqua le blessé d'un simple « T'as une sale gueule toi » et Yamaguchi le premier à signer le plâtre. Heureusement, la petite licorne bleue fut bientôt accompagnée par des bombes, des fleurs, des smileys, des ballons de volley vraiment bien dessinés, à croire qu'Ennoshita allait devenir mangaka. Le problème furent les gribouillis d'Asahi-senpai.

« Ce sont des corbeaux ! s'emporta-t-il après une énième remarque.

\- On dirait des morceaux de chocolat volant ! s'exclama Noya-san.

\- De mon point de vue, tenta de minimiser Hinata, ça ressemble au moins à des chauves-souris.

\- De toute façon, on est pas le club d'Art, bouda l'As.

\- Non mais quand même. Un boudin avec des tiges, ça ne fait pas un corbeau Asahi-san, répliqua Ennoshita-kun.

\- Suga ! Ils sont méchants avec moi… se plaignit l'aîné.

\- En même temps, tu t'es amusé à gribouiller une horreur sur la cuisse d'un de tes camarades Asahi, l'enfonça encore plus le vice-capitaine.

L'attaquant finit par vraiment bouder, ce qui les fit rire encore plus. J'avais observé la scène de loin, préférant surveiller l'état d'Hinata. Son rire résonna soudain à mon oreille. J'adorais ce son. Il était comparable à des multiples notes de musique coulant en cascade dans une eau pure. Un son si clair et contagieux. Je m'autorisai un micro-sourire, malheureusement remarqué par Tanaka-kun.

\- Oy ! Kageyama sourit et ce n'est pas flippant pour une fois !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi, et ma bouche redevint comme à son habitude : boudeuse. D'où mon sourire faisait peur ? Le visage sarcastique qui me fit fasse m'énerva.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as avec ton sourire, tête d'asperge ?

\- Rien, rien… _Bakageyama_. »

Sous la colère, j'arrachai le stylo encore ouvert des mains de Suga-senpai et traçai une grande ligne verte sur le visage de cet idiot de blond. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'avais déclenché la troisième guerre mondiale.

* * *

 **Ne me tuez pas, je veux finir cette fanfic' !**

 **A bientot xD**


	9. L'exil

**Coucou,**

 **Tout d'abord : JE SAIS ! J'ai mis du temps, et quand vous allez voir le résultat, vous allez encore plus me détester ! Mais le cerveau humain étant ce qu'il est...**

 **Cependant ! (^.^) Si j'ai mis autant de temps pour ce chapitre-ci, c'est que d'abord il ne m'inspirait pas DU TOUT et qu'en plus, c'est l'un des derniers qui monopolisait mes neurones. Dooooonc, ne blâmer pas mon imagination qui aime les trucs compliqués, c'est déjà assez dur à supporter quand je suis la seule qui lui en veut (OUI, je me dissocie d' _elle_ ! xD)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :P**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Hinata

Je me sentais ridicule et affreusement mal à l'aise. Moi, en chaise roulante.

L'idée aurait pu me faire rire trois semaines plus tôt mais là, ça m'énervait. D'accord, mes jambes restaient fragiles, la gauche étant presque inutilisable, et mes côtes me faisaient toujours souffrir, mais je ne supportais pas d'être aussi immobile. Moi qui adorait courir, sauter et traverser le terrain à pleine vitesse, je me retrouvais immobilisé pour deux semaines minimum d'après les médecins. Être assis toute la journée était pour moi une punition horrible. Ce docteur était vraiment cruel.

 _Une semaine plus tôt_

« Alors, quand est-ce que je sors de l'hôpital ? Et quand vais-je remarcher ? Et jouer au volley ? Kenma m'a promis de me faire des passes, même s'il n'aime pas spécialement ça, juste pour que je retrouve le sourire ! Ça fait quand même huit jours, si on compte ceux où j'étais inconscient, que je suis ici. Je vous aime bien mais mon quotidien me manque.

Le médecin avait regardé Maman, presque indécis.

\- Hinata-san, tu sortiras de l'hôpital dans deux ou trois jours, mais tu ne rentras pas chez toi.

Le sourire que ma bouche avait formé à la pensée du volley fondit un peu.

\- Pas chez moi ? Je vais où alors ?

\- Tes jambes ont besoin de rééducation. Tu vas aller dans un centre spécialisé pour sportifs. Ils prendront soin de te remettre sur pieds.

Je regardai Maman, confus. Elle avait légèrement pâlit, mais ne montrait aucun signe de surprise.

\- C'est loin ?

\- Trois ou quatre heures de train, répondit le docteur.

Je compris l'inquiétude de Maman : j'allais être de nouveau seul. J'eus cependant un soupçon d'espoir.

\- Est-ce que c'est à côté de l'école d'Izumi ?

\- Non, Shoyo. C'est vers le Nord.

Ah. Définitivement seul alors. Ma famille pourra sûrement venir me voir le week-end.

\- Combien de temps, finis-je par demander.

\- Un mois minimum, le reste dépend de toi.

\- Un mois ? Sérieusement ?! Il n'y a pas moyen de réduire un peu ?

Le médecin me regarda gravement, et je pus presque voir de l'agacement sur son visage.

\- Ton fémur a été fissuré, jeune homme, et tes ligaments ont du mal à cicatriser. Si tu veux remarcher correctement un jour, tu as intérêt à faire tout ce que l'on te dira. »

La menace sous-entendue ne m'échappa pas, et je me calmai. Oui, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, je n'allais pas faire le difficile. Par contre, je me promis de sortir au bout du mois minimum. J'allais déjà être privé de volley pendant un mois, il ne faudrait pas que je rate le prochain tournois par manque d'exercice. En faisant un petit calcul, je me dis que j'aurais un mois et demi pour retrouver toutes mes capacités avant d'affronter de nouveau Aoba Josai. Je sentis une nouvelle détermination s'allumer en moi. Le Grand Roi regretterait de nous avoir humiliés.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me trouvais en fauteuil roulant pour « m'habituer à la sensation et au fonctionnement de mon moyen de déplacement pour les deux semaines à venir ». Autant dire que ma motivation en prit un coup.

 _Retour au présent_

Alors que j'essayais d'avancer et non de faire du surplace, je me remémorais le trajet de l'hôpital au centre sportif dans la voiture de Maman, trois heures plus tôt. Le silence qui avait régné n'aurait pas pu être plus significatif pour moi. Maman aurait voulu me dire des milliers de choses, je le sentais, mais je ne voulais pas m'accrocher à un espoir vain. Elles ne viendraient pas me rendre visite. Natsu avait trop de devoirs et de sorties scolaires en ce moment et Maman devrait travailler le samedi dorénavant, pour payer les factures qu'on recevait de l'hôpital. Je me sentais coupable. Tout ça, parce que je n'avais pas regardé correctement cette stupide route.

En plus de la tension bien présente, c'était ajoutée la douleur. Les médecins m'avaient bien donné des sédatifs et Maman avait bourré mon siège de coussins, mais mes côtes me faisaient toujours autant souffrir et ma hanche avait commencé à me brûler au bout de deux heures. Autant dire que la deuxième moitié du trajet c'était fait en serrant les dents. J'avais presque soupiré de soulagement en arrivant au centre. Presque, parce que c'était tout de même effrayant de se retrouver seul dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un asile de fous qu'à une école rééducative. Sauf qu'une heure après notre arrivée, Maman me laissait définitivement seul, entre les mains de mes nouveaux spécialistes. Je n'avais pas pleuré, pas parce que je n'étais pas triste, mais parce que le sentiment de trahison était bien trop présent.

Une vieille dame spécialisée dans la rééducation des bras – _si j'avais bien écouté_ – m'avait ensuite fait visiter le centre. La cafétéria avait l'air de servir des repas dignes de ce nom, et elle restait ouverte de 6h30 à 23h. Le salon, joyeusement nommé « l'Agora », représentait une série de fauteuils moelleux et de canapés tout aussi tentants, et il possédait un distributeur de boissons et nourriture que je me promis d'utiliser. Les salles de bains étaient collectives mais pas mixtes, et ça ne me dérangea pas plus que ça vu que les douches après l'entraînement se déroulaient de la même façon. Les cinq ou six immenses salles de sports que nous traversâmes me firent comprendre que j'étais dans un établissement de qualité, avec des machines spécifiques et de l'espace pour que chacun puisse progresser à son rythme. La visite se termina lorsque Sora-san – _c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait_ – me montra ma chambre, ravissante petite pièce que je pouvais décorer _, et je le ferais_ , tant que je n'abîmais rien, peinture comprise. J'avais évidemment pensé à prendre des posters de volley et Natsu-nii m'avait fait un grand dessin, mais je me demandais maintenant comment j'allais les accrocher.

Le temps que je cherche une solution, la cloche pour l'heure du dîner sonna. L'ambiance de la cafétéria me plus dès que je rentrai dedans. Elle me rappelait énormément celle qui régnait lorsque nous faisions des entraînements communs avec Nekoma. J'appréciai beaucoup moins le fait que tous mes voisins de tables me surnomment « le nouveau ». Je remarquais maintenant que je devais être dans les plus jeunes, vu que la moyenne d'âge tournait autour de 18 ans, mais ce qui attirait le plus le regard des gens étaient ma chevelure rousse et mon plâtre sur la hanche gauche. Autant dire que je ne passais pas inaperçu. Le surnom ridicule finit par m'horripiler, et le manque d'imagination des plus vieux me poussa à réagir.

Je me levai douloureusement sur ma chaise, prenant un appui unique sur ma jambe droite qui trembla, puis je lançai :

« Je m'appelle Hinata Shoyo ! Ravi de vous rencontrer, alors arrêtez avec ce surnom !

\- Hinata-san ! hurla un nouveau mono que je ne connaissais pas, rassis-toi immédiatement !

\- Oui, m'sieur ! » lui répondis-je mi-enjoué, mi-boudeur.

Le silence resta le temps que je m'affale sur mon siège, puis le brouhaha reprit avec plus d'intensité. Mes aînés m'appelaient maintenant comme il fallait, mais ils exigeaient également que je rajoute "senpai" à la fin de leur prénom. Je n'en avais pas l'intention, vu leurs caractères et leur maturité. Le seul qui aurait pu mériter cet honneur me fixait avec ses yeux calmes, et tout dans son attitude me rappelait Daichi-senpai. Je décidai immédiatement de l'éviter. Je trouvais déjà assez dur de me passer de l'équipe, je ne supporterais pas de croiser le fantôme du capitaine tous les jours.

Alors que nous finissions tous plus ou moins de manger, un éclat argenté attira mon attention vers la sortie. Malheureusement, le temps que je ne tourne la tête, la couleur avait disparu et je me demandai si je ne l'avais pas imaginée. A voir le capitaine, autant imaginer son second. En soupirant, je pensais à Suga-senpai et à son habituel sourire et ses paroles de réconfort… D'un coup, je trouvai les personnes autour de moi bien prétentieuses et je décidai de partir. La solitude me coupait l'appétit. Je pris mon plateau, le déposai là où il fallait - _je crois -_ puis je me décidai à refaire un tour du centre. Mes exercices ne commençaient que le lendemain, et c'étaient apparemment cartiers libres après le repas. Je n'avais pas envie de me mêler à tous ces gens, alors je me dis que rester en mouvement devrait les dissuader de me suivre ou de vouloir même m'approcher. Je souffrais déjà en quittant mes amis du lycée, je ne voulais pas endurer un manque permanent lorsque je quitterais cet endroit.

Ma roue tapa soudain contre quelque chose, me ramenant à la réalité. _Merde !_ Qu'est-ce que c'était chiant, et lourd, et pas manœuvrable cet engin ! Ma mauvaise humeur se stoppa net en apercevant un éclat argenté au-dessus de moi, et alors que je levai les yeux pour voir ce que c'était, mon cœur s'arrêta. Elle était là, devant moi. L'ange qui m'était apparu lorsque j'étais dans le coma.

* * *

 **Bon, je sais qu'il est court, et qu'il est nul, et que vous êtes déçus. Et j'ai osé ne pas mettre la troisième guerre mondiale (c'est ce qu'on appelle une ellipse :P). Donc, je vais tenter de rattraper ce mécontentement avec le prochain chapitre, bien plus croustillant xD**

 **A bientôt (non, je ne vous supplie pas de ne pas m'abandonner) !**

 **Kisses**

 **PS : Vive les reviews ! Alors n'hésitez pas à en mettre :P  
**


	10. De nouvelles connaissances

**Salut !**

 **J'ai la flemme de parler en haut alors rendez-vous plus bas après la lecture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Hinata

De longs cheveux blancs, une peau un peu plus foncée que la mienne, de grands yeux gris-noir, et une bouche qui pourrait afficher un sourire rayonnant. _Magnifique._ Sauf qu'elle était en béquille et que j'avais bien faillit la renverser à cause de mon manque d'attention.

« Désolé ! M'exclamai-je précipitamment. Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non, c'est bon.

Sa voix dure me blessa. Je ne voulais pas la contrarier. Je sentais confusément que je tenais à elle, et j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de son apparition dans mon île intérieure. Je pensais rapidement à une façon de me racheter et sortis la première bêtise qui me vint à l'esprit :

\- Je peux t'offrir un truc à boire pour me faire pardonner ?

Au moment où je dis ça, je me giflai mentalement. _Invite-la carrément à dîner_ , pensai-je ironiquement. Je ne détournais pourtant pas le regard, en profitant pour continuer à l'admirer. Elle était vraiment belle, et quelque chose agita doucement mon estomac. J'avais un peu peur aussi, mais au lieu du dédain auquel je m'étais attendu de sa part, elle sembla juste se renfermer sur elle-même :

\- Non.

Son ton définitif me fit grimacer. Elle me dépassa sans me jeter un regard et je ne réagis que lorsqu'elle fut dans mon dos. Hors-de-question qu'elle s'en aille comme ça ! Je réussis à me tourner et à me remettre devant elle. Je crois que je commençais à bien maîtriser mon engin roulant. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau et me regarda avec un peu d'énervement :

\- Tu comptes me suivre longtemps ?

\- Ca dépend… Tu comptes m'éviter longtemps ?

Elle soupira avec lassitude.

\- Ecoute, je m'en fous. Donc pas besoin de te faire pardonner.

Je réfléchis. Bon, maintenant je réalisais que je voulais seulement passer un peu de temps avec elle, pardon ou pas.

\- D'accord. Mais j'ai quand même envie de t'offrir un truc à boire. Je suis nouveau et je ne pense pas que démarrer ici en bousculant quelqu'un soit très prometteur.

\- Je t'ai dit que je m'en foutais.

\- Et moi je te dis que je veux t'offrir un truc à boire.

\- T'es lourd.

\- Et toi têtue. Je ne vais pas te manger, je ne peux même pas me lever.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. _Ah_. L'humour la faisait réagir au moins. Je lui souris et elle me jaugea du regard. Ensuite, les bords de ses lèvres se relevèrent un peu et elle perdit la lueur énervée de ces yeux :

\- D'accord.

Mon sourire s'élargit plus encore – _pas bizarrement j'espère –_ avant que je ne lui demande poliment de me suivre. Nous arrivâmes à la cafétéria, où plusieurs groupes discutaient, et je nous pris deux sodas. Il faisait nuit maintenant et je vis que des lumières éclairaient les fleurs du jardin. Il y avait d'ailleurs des gens dehors, mais je n'avais aucune envie de quitter l'endroit où j'étais. Je fis en sorte d'effacer un peu le sourire niai qui me collait au visage. Je la vis s'assoir difficilement dans un fauteuil moelleux et je décidai de rester dans le mien, me plaçant juste en face d'elle. Alors qu'elle avait bu une gorgée, je me présentai enfin :

\- Je suis Hinata Shoyo. Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à… ça.

Je désignai mon fauteuil d'une grimace.

\- Fuyuka Nowakiyami, me répondit-elle. Et je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave, Hinata-san.

Mon nom de famille prononcé par sa voix me parut plus agréable à entendre que lorsque c'était Kageyama qui me criait dessus. Je souris un peu, soulagé.

\- C'est que je suis assez maladroit, et j'ai un ami qui ne supporte pas ça alors j'ai pris l'habitude de m'excuser souvent.

\- Je comprends.

Après une autre gorgée, elle me demanda :

\- Tu jouais à quel sport ?

J'étais content qu'elle s'intéresse un peu à notre conversation, mais l'utilisation du passé m'agaça :

\- Je joue au volley-ball. Et toi, Nowa-chan ?

Elle cligna des yeux lorsque je répondis au présent, mais je voulais lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas cette saleté de blessure qui allait m'empêcher de reprendre mon sport. Elle tiqua aussi lorsqu'elle entendit le surnom. Je la vis faire une petite moue bizarre, absolument adorable.

\- Nowa-chan ?

\- Nowakiyami-chan c'est trop long.

\- Nowa-san alors.

\- Non, Nowa-chan te convient mieux.

Ses yeux suspicieux me scrutèrent et je pense que sans mon grand sourire sincère, le surnom ne serait pas passé. Elle soupira avant de répondre à ma question :

\- Basket-ball.

\- Vraiment ?! Tu as dû te battre avec des géants !

Elle eut un sourire assez carnassier, qui ne m'impressionna pourtant pas. Si elle voyait la tête des joueurs de mon équipe, elle comprendrait que j'y suis habitué. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'air très grande non plus, presque ma taille.

\- C'est vrai que les gars sont assez imposants, mais je suis dans la moyenne en ce qui concerne les filles.

\- Tu mesure combien ?

\- 1m67 et toi ? Tu m'as l'air légèrement petit pour faire du volley…

-Je fais 1m63 si on arrondit ! Et je ne suis pas trop petit !

Elle fut surprise par autant d'énergie dans ma phrase. Non mais quand même ! Est-ce qu'on allait me dire que j'étais petit jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Mais dans notre club de volley ils font minimum 1m70 alors c'est un peu perturbant, tu comprends ?

\- Je ne suis pas vexé. Et je me fiche de la taille des autres, parce que je peux sauter haut !

Je lui fis un grand sourire qui acheva de la convaincre. Elle sourit aussi, même si je sentis une certaine réticence de sa part.

\- Et donc, poursuivi-je après une nouvelle gorgée, pourquoi tu es ici ?

Je la vis se tasser un peu plus dans son fauteuil et remarquai inconsciemment qu'elle se refermait sur elle-même. Elle avait dû avoir quelque chose de grave.

\- Accident de voiture, marmonna-t-elle.

Je fus surpris.

\- Vraiment ? Moi aussi. Tu étais dans la voiture ?

\- Oui. Avec mon frère, mais lui n'a rien eu heureusement.

\- Tu as un frère ? C'est cool ! Il est plus grand ?

\- Oui, c'est mon grand frère de 5 ans. Il s'appelle Teru. Il a joué au volley lui aussi.

\- Trop cool ! J'aimerais bien le rencontrer ! Moi, j'ai une petite sœur et elle s'appelle Natsu. Mais tu as quel âge au fait, Nowa-chan ?

\- 16 ans, et toi ?

\- Bientôt 16 ans, dans un mois environ.

\- Je suis plus grande et plus vieille…

\- Surtout plus intelligente je pense.

Je voyais dans sa façon de parler qu'elle me prenait un peu pour un gamin et ça m'embêtait, donc je voulais lui montrer que j'étais au moins un minimum observateur.

\- Mais qu'il est chou à faire des compliments. »

Je rougis involontairement à ce commentaire. _Je… je suis chou ?_ Mais son sourcil levé et son ton ironique me refroidirent assez rapidement. Je soupirai. Elle n'était pas de tout repos. Trente minutes plus tard, nous avions parlé de nos quotidiens et je ne la sentais pas très encline à poursuivre. En réalité, ça ne me dérangeait qu'à peine car je savais que nous pourrions encore parler pendant beaucoup de temps vu nos états respectifs.

« A demain, Nowa-chan !

\- Qui te dit que j'aurais envie de te voir demain ?

\- Mais j'aurais besoin de tes encouragements pour mon premier jour d'exercices ! geignit-il.

\- Pourquoi moi ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Parce que je t'aime bien.

Un grand sourire vint éclairer mon visage et elle haussa de nouveau un sourcil. _Il faudrait que j'apprenne à le faire aussi, c'est trop cool._ Elle soupira finalement et me tourna le dos en me lançant un :

\- Bonne nuit, Hinata-san. »

Je sentis mon sourire devenir plus doux, comme elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle avait l'apparence d'un ange, le caractère d'un démon, mais elle était bien humaine et je ne comptais pas la laisser m'échapper. Je l'adorais déjà.

Le lendemain fut assez intéressant, quoi que réellement épuisant. Les exercices du matin étaient faits pour vérifier que ma côte s'était bien remise, sans faire bouger le bas de mon corps encore fragile. Puis le genou droit reçu le même traitement l'après-midi, sans toucher au côté gauche. Ce sale fémur fissuré m'énervait au plus haut point, mais je devais me montrer patient. Un jour viendra où je pourrais de nouveau marcher normalement.

Nowa-chan m'encouragea à sa manière au repas de midi. Les autres nous avaient regardé bizarrement et j'imaginai assez vite pourquoi : elle mangeait seule d'habitude, vu que personne n'arrivait à l'approcher. Je me sentis alors fière d'être avec elle. Mais ce n'était quand même pas facile de la supporter.

« Tu vas voir, c'est après que tu vas vraiment souffrir. »

« Ces exercices-là sont faciles, attends de subir ceux où tu dois remarcher avec des barres. »

« T'en as pour un bon bout de temps, Hinata-san. »

Ça aurait été démoralisant si je n'avais pas compris que c'était parce qu'elle-même avait du mal à supporter d'être enfermée ici. Depuis trois mois apparemment.

« Pourquoi depuis aussi longtemps ? osai-je lui demander.

\- T'as cru qu'une fracture de la hanche et un déplacement du bassin se remettaient rapidos ?

\- Non, mais je ne savais pas que c'était pour ça que tu étais ici. »

Elle sembla râler, mais replongea assez vite dans son assiette. Je pourrais dire qu'elle avait lâché cette information plus par mégarde que par choix. Je sentis qu'elle me cachait quelque chose de grave et je me résolus à savoir ce que c'était avant que l'un de nous deux parte.

* * *

Quatre jours passèrent ainsi avant qu'un des médecins – spécialiste des jambes je crois – ne m'ausculte et m'annonce qu'on pourrait enlever mon plâtre deux jours plus tard. J'étais aux anges ! Je ne quitterais pas mon fauteuil roulant pour le moment, mais ça voulait dire que mon traitement avançait. Il me restait cinq semaines avant de ne pas pouvoir participer au championnat. Je devais guérir avant.

La libération de ma jambe gauche fut fêtée comme il se doit : gâteau et brûlage de plâtre en plein milieu du jardin, avec tout le monde. C'était ridicule comme prétexte, mais le dessert était bon et les autres semblaient s'amuser. Même Nowa-chan laissa un sourire sincère s'épanouir sur son visage. J'étais heureux moi aussi, de la voir comme ça.

J'avais très vite déchanté le lendemain. Ma coach m'avait prévenu que les exercices changeraient et j'en avais été tout excité : de nouvelles choses pour mieux guérir ! J'avais donc enfilé mon maillot de bain avec pas mal de difficultés mais assez joyeusement. En arrivant au bord de la piscine, je m'étais quand même senti assez anxieux. C'était cool de pouvoir barboter en même temps que de réveiller mes muscles, mais ce n'était pas dangereux ? Les autres semblaient à l'aise mais je ne savais pas très bien nager de base, et avec une jambe à peine amovible et une assez flasque, j'étais presque sûr que ce serait mission impossible. Je m'arrêtai.

Non, je ne rentrerais pas dans cette eau.

C'était elle qui avait provoqué l'accident.

C'était elle qui m'avait enfermé en moi-même.

C'était elle qui avait failli me noyer.

Il était hors-de-question que je la touche.

« Hinata-san !

Je tournai la tête vers ma coach et lorsqu'elle me dit de respirer en même temps qu'elle, je me rendis compte que peu d'air passait mes lèvres. Je les ouvris en grand en me calquant sur sa respiration. _Ça allait mieux, ça allait mieux_. Mais je n'irais pas dans ce réservoir de matière gluante et meurtrière.

\- Je… je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- L'eau. Je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Ca ne te fera rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi.

\- Non ! »

Mon ton à moitié furieux, à moiti désespéré sembla la perturber vu qu'elle fronça les sourcils.

Une heure plus tard, après visite avec le psychologue, le verdict tomba : j'étais devenu ablutophobe*.

* * *

 ***phobie de se baigner ou de la noyade.**

 **Bon, rebijour (ou rebisoir) !**

 **Je ne suis pas trop dans ma période Haikyuu! en ce moment (je suis en mode Shingeki no Kyojin) pour ceux qui n'avaient pas remarqué :D En plus, j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de me lancer un défis super long (le Défis de Mars) et donc j'ai pondu plein d'OS mais j'avais pas spécialement avancé dans cette fanfic (Hum, hum... xD). C'est pourquoi ce soir, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me bouge le train parce que ça fait quand même un mois et demi je crois que le chapitre 9 était sortit donc... Voilà :) En plus, je t'avais promis que le publiais en mars, Milie-chan :***

 **Après avoir raconté ma vie, je vous invite à raconter la votre ainsi que vos impressions sur mon dernier bébé dans un review :D**

 **Kisses :3**


	11. Note d'auteur

**Hey !**

 **Ce petit texte est pour vous dire que je vais refaire toute cette fanfiction parce que là où j'en suis, elle me bloque (Noooooon, c'est vrai ? C'est donc pour ça que tu n'as rien publié de nouveau en 4 mois ? -Tu as tout compris.) Bref. Je vais faire quelques modifications, surtout enlever et mettre des passages pour faire en sorte qu'elle avance un peu plus vite (je la trouve teeeeeellement longue à se mettre en route :O)**

 **Je l'ai publié sans l'avoir terminée et sans même avoir toutes les idées et je me suis rendue compte que c'est vraiment une idée pourrie de faire ça, parce que ça va bien quand on est en vacances mais sinon... :/**

 **Tout ça pour vous dire que je vais carrément effacer toute la fic et qu'ils y en aura une nouvelle avec des nouveaux chapitres mais le même nom et à peu près la même trame :) Voilà !**

 **Tout pleins d'affection pour vous :D**


End file.
